


Bridgerton Saviour

by cciolkosutton



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angel Wings, Anxiety, Babies, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Romance, Weddings, angel - Freeform, benedict bridgerton - Freeform, colin bridgerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cciolkosutton/pseuds/cciolkosutton
Summary: What would happen if Edmund Bridgerton didn't die from the bee sting?  What if he was saved?  How would things have changed for the family?  What if someone had witnessed this event?  How has this changed that person's life?  Would that person see the saviour again? If so, what happens next?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Edmund Bridgerton/Violet Bridgerton, Simon Basset & Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 74
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

**Sometimes the most productive thing you can do is rest and let your angels wrap you in their loving wings. They've got you covered.**

**_Anna Taylor_ **

*************************************************

The day Edmund Bridgerton was stung by a bee and died (1803) was the worst day for the Bridgerton family. Edmund was only 39 years old and apparently in good health. So it was surprising that this event happened out of nowhere.

It was a clear sunny day and Edmund was in the garden playing with his children. His eldest son Anthony who is eight and ten was walking with him through the garden. They heard buzzing around them and they were swatting their hands at the bees to send them away.

All of a sudden you heard Edmund yell as a bee has stung him in the neck. He swatted at the bee on his neck and it fell to the ground. Anthony looks at his father with concern.

“Father, are you okay?” asked Anthony.

“Yes, that darn bee stung me. No matter how many times that happens it still hurts,” replied his father. Rubbing his hand on his neck where the bee stung him.

Suddenly, Edmund starting to place his hand over his heart as he started feeling pressure on his chest. He fell to the ground taking gasps of air while grabbing his chest. He was finding it hard to breathe and the pain was agonizing. His eyes were starting to roll back and all you saw was the whites of his eyes.

Anthony became alarmed and told the children to go to the house and get their mother. The children were frightened at seeing their father like that they started crying and running to the house.

“Father, father, what can I do?” cried Anthony trying to help him.

Anthony decided to get up and leave to go get help for his father when he noticed a difference in the air. He was standing near a tree and turned around to look at his father when everything had stopped. Nothing was moving which scared him since he has never experienced anything like this before.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching this event occur and waited till he left is when an angel with wings white as the clouds, long flowing white dress, and long red curly hair down past the waist, stepped out of nowhere to where Edmund was lying. Everything around her stood motionless when she stepped through a seamless opening. 

All Anthony could do was stare, while his jaw hung open. Looking at the vision before him, was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She walked towards Edmund who was laying on the ground and placed her hand over his heart and at that moment Edmund took a deep relaxing breath, opened his eyes, and looked at her with confusion. He was looking at an angel with the bluest eyes that looked like he was looking at the sky. Her wings were like the colour of the clouds that spread so wide that looked like they sparkled, long hair the colour of a red rose that curled down her back in a white gown with gold trimmings. She was beautiful.

She put her index finger to his lips and whispered, "Edmund, you have been given a second chance at life. Your love for your wife and family has touched my heart and I could not bear the thought that your life has been cut so short. I have bestowed you a gift of life. Use it wisely. "

Edmund blinks several times, sat up and asked "who are you?"

**_PENEMUE_**. Please do not mention this moment to anyone. It must be our secret. If known, it would cause reverberations."

Edmund nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, the angel was gone. Did this happen or was it a dream? He wasn't sure but he knew that he could not forget this moment in his life. If he ever saw her again he would thank her.

Hiding beside the tree, stood a tall man who was looking upon this event with amazement in his brown eyes. As the events were happening before him he stood motionless, couldn't move, or speak. He didn't feel like he was frozen to the spot, he was too afraid to move to break the spell that was unfolding. Was this real or was I dreaming of seeing the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes upon.

When the angel stood up and then started to walk backward and then disappeared into nothingness, that is when he took a deep breath and looked back to his father. He remained still as he watched his father get up from the ground. Edmund turned around and that's when his father spotted him.

"Anthony," Edmund called looking at his oldest son. Wondering if he saw what had transpired.

"Father, are you alright?" asked Anthony who moved forward towards his father.

"I don't know, I feel strange, Anthony."

"How?" asked Anthony with concern.

"Different, but better than I have in a long time," said Edmund.

Anthony just shook his head as he stared at his father. He didn't know what to say. He was still in shock at watching the events that had happened moments ago.

"Did you see?" asked Edmund.

"Yes, father," said Anthony looking at his father with questions in his eyes.

Edmund held up his finger to his lips. "Don't say anything to anybody about what you saw. Nobody would believe it and besides, I do not want any consequences of what has happened here. Do you understand, Anthony!"

"Yes father, I understand but I still do not understand or believe what I saw."

Edmund shook his head understanding what Anthony was saying. He hugged his son. That's when he heard his family rushing down to the garden.

They were frantically running as the last time one of the small children saw their father he was taking a seizure and fell to the ground which was a terrifying moment for them.

Violet, his wife, had a terrifying look on her face when she reached her husband Edmund and hugged him. "What happen?" asked Violet out of breath and she was also eight months pregnant.

Edmund replied, "I'm fine, just had a moment but everything is alright now, right Anthony?" Edmund questioned, looking at his son.

"Yes father, everything is alright now, don't worry mother or you'll be having this baby too soon" replied Anthony looking at his mother.

"The kids were screaming that something terrible had happened and I came as quickly as possible," responded Violet who placed her hand over her heart and taking deep breaths.

Violet hugged her husband again and said, "Don't ever scare me like that, I don't think I could take it, but I am glad everything is okay."

Edmund looked over Violet's head at Anthony and smiled at him and Anthony returned the smile. Both wondering about the previous events that occurred. The children were around their parents hugging them.

After that day, Edmund and Anthony never broached the subject again. But Anthony could not forget it, he could not get that beautiful image of her out of his mind. How can one forget a vision of one such beauty? He knew he never would.

*********************************

**Prophecy of a Saviour**

**There is a prophecy of a saviour who saves a life at the expense of itself. The consequences will cause the saviour to become a mortal with no former memories.**

**The saviour will suffer emotional turmoil in this mortal form for the selflessness of another. It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived.**

**A choice will be given and a choice must be precipitated. Will love conquer the prophecy of the saviour or will it be saviours’ downfall.**

**************************************************


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Anthony and Penelope notice each other. Will it change them? What events will be caused by this? Or will there?

The Bridgerton's are by far the most productive family in the upper ranks of society. Anthony, Benedict, Colin, Daphne, Eloise, Francesca, Gregory, and Hyacinth— orderliness is, of course, beneficial in all things, but one would think that intelligent parents would be able to keep their children straight without needing to alphabetize their names.

The viscount, viscountess, and all eight of her children in one room is enough to make one fear one is seeing double— or triple— or worse. These siblings are so ludicrously alike in their physical regard, all eight possess similar bone structures and the same thick, chestnut hair.

Anthony is now six and twenty years old and his parents are on him to find a wife. Being the next in line to be Viscount, he is expected to marry and produce heirs. Unfortunately for him, he does not want to marry, yet. He feels he is too young and wants to enjoy himself. Plus, he had another reason why.

"You know Anthony, I was married to your mother at the age of 20 and had three children and another on the way," Edmund said.

"I know father but you and mother were in love when you married. I want the same thing," replied Anthony.

"Have you not met any ladies at the Ball's the last couple of years that you liked at least? 'Asked Edmund.

"None that I would give a second thought. Besides, there are more balls this year, maybe I will find someone then or at least I will try. The first ball is next week, let's see what ladies will be there this year." Anthony replied. Looking at his father with expectation in his eyes.

Although Anthony and his father never spoke of the event that occurred years earlier, he never forgot it. He still remembers how beautiful she was. Her hair red as a rose, eyes blue as the sky, her wings white as sparkling snow, and her body ... wow. He could not get the image from his mind. He even dreamed about her a lot. Recently, the dreams were becoming stronger, more vivid. Since last month, the vision of her was becoming more interactive. Almost like she was real, he was right there with her, that he could reach out and touch her.

All the ladies he met could never compare to that vision of her. Not like he has not been with women before but he never felt any attraction to them and would never commit to anyone. Like she spoiled it for him.

Edmund looked at his son and nodded his head and dropped the subject, for now. He knew, eventually, this discussion would have to be brought up again.

*****************************

Today, was the day of the Ball and only the adults in the Bridgerton family were getting ready to leave for the ball. Upon leaving the house to enter the carriage, across the street where the Featherington family lived, were also exiting their house to enter the carriage.

The Lady and Lord Featherington and their three daughters, Prudence, Philipa, and Penelope. Both Prudence and Philipa are twins and Penelope are the youngest.

Penelope and Daphne, _Anthony's sister_ , are both born the same year and have been friends for a long time. They both are to be presented this year at the ball and are dressed up in beautiful gowns. Daphne is tall and slender wearing a white colour with gold accents. Penelope is short and curvy wearing a blue/green colour with gold accents.

( _to view the image of the dress, right-click and select "open in new tab")_

Daphne and Penelope waved at each other before ascending into their carriages.

The Bridgerton family who is attending the Ball were the Viscount and Viscountess Bridgerton, Anthony the eldest, Benedict the _second oldest_ , Colin the _third oldest_ , and Daphne. The younger siblings were at home, probably asleep by now.

Upon entering the Ballroom, you could see candle lights everywhere which brighten up the room. The magnificent colours of the decorations and flowers. The enormous display of food made one's mouth water. Especially, the dancing couples occurring in the ballroom looked majestic.

Daphne walked in on her father's arm as she is to be presented this year. Her mother was between Anthony and Benedict holding each of their arms. Colin, of course, was behind them as they entered the Ballroom.

Next, Featherington was entering the room with Penelope on her father's arm and her mother with the twins on each side of her. The twins were presented a couple of seasons before. This was their third season with no success in achieving husbands which displeased both their parents.

Anthony left his sister and father to walk around to see who has attended the ball tonight and make the rounds. He promised his father that he would try to socialize more especially with the female debutantes. The only ones that he noticed that were being presented this time were Daphne and her best friend Penelope. 

He has seen Penelope with Daphne throughout the years as their friendship grew, but he has not personally ever noticed her more than his sister friend. Not that he looked.

Although tonight she looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a blue/green dress with gold trimmings, her red hair was up on top of her head with gold trinkets and ringlets down the side of her face. Her eyes were so blue like the sky something he never noticed before or even looked at. It reminded him of the woman of his vision who saved his father's life. Who also had the bluest eyes like her. Why did she remind him of his vision and the incident in the garden? He had never forgotten about it even though his father requested that he should.

When he looked at her tonight, he noticed her curves, and boy did she have curves? That gown accented her body. Her bosom was large enough that made him think about how his hands would fit them perfectly. Oh her butt, how he could grab it with his hands and pull her close to his body. He was starting to become very aroused just by looking or thinking about her. He couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't stop, he should stop knowing she is his sister's best friend. But this attraction to her was so strong he didn't know if he could stop ogling her.

He blinked several times trying to pull himself out of this trance. What is happening to him, and why now he would feel these emotions and remember his vision of 'PENEMUE'. That's what father called her but I refer to her as PEN. Why would he think of her while looking at Penelope?

"Anthony, Anthony" someone called to him.

"Simon, I didn't know you were coming," Anthony replied. His friend Simon Basset the Duke of Hastings from his days at school.

"Yeah, I had to attend to family affairs and I promised Lady Danbury's I would attend her ball. I aim to be in and out in under thirty minutes" replied Simon.

“I like to see that happen, but I don’t believe it,” replied Anthony question Simon. Anthony turned to Daphne to look at her before introducing her to his friend.

"Simon, let me introduce you to my sister Daphne, Daphne this is my friend Simon, The Duke of Hastings."

Simon grabbed Daphne's hand and placed a kiss upon it as Daphne curtsied. Simon knew she wrote him letters at school but he thought she was a vision. She was beautiful beyond words.

Daphne raised her brown eyes to Simon and said "My pleasure Duke". She thought to herself wow, this is Anthon's friend. He's gorgeous.

The Duke replied "the pleasure is all mine. May I have this dance Miss Bridgerton?"

Daphne raised her hand to Simon and he places it on his arm as he led her to the dance floor. Anthony just looked at the two of them while raising his eyebrows then just raised his shoulders.

Anthony decided it was time for him to move on and make his acquaintance. Father had this under control and he was under his orders to at least try to socialize.

****************

Penelope thought as she was entering the Ballroom on her father's arm, wondering why she was here. What on earth would she allow herself to be paraded like some peacock awaiting a prize. She knew why, she promised Daphne that she would attend the ball with her so she was not alone. Her parents didn't care if she attended or not as they still had the other two daughters to attend to and display for future husbands. They didn’t want to fork out any more money on another daughter that there was no hope of successfully snagging a husband.

Lord and Lady Featherington believed Penelope to be the ugliest one of their children and felt that she would be too much of a cost, but she convinced them that she would pay for her outfit with her own money. That is why they did not care if she came or not. Her father offered to present her to the ballroom and once there she was on her own. She didn't mind as she rather liked being by herself and not hear all the negative words her mother had to say.

She felt uneasy today. She didn't know why but she had a sensation that something was going to happen, and soon. She couldn't shake this feeling. She has been having visions, dreams for the last month which she would wake very abruptly. I don't know if they are nightmares but she kept seeing Viscount Bridgerton on the ground and Anthony Bridgerton of to the side. It scared her why she was seeing this image. What was happening to the Viscount and why was he on the ground. She kept seeing it over and over till she woke up crying.

She happened to look ahead of her where Daphne was with her father, and her brothers, Colin and Benedict, were behind them when she felt someone staring at her. She noticed Anthony was not with them but further off to the side and he was looking at her strangely which made her feel tingly. I don't know what this feeling was but I never felt it before. His brown eyes were shining with some questioning familiarity that she could not fathom.

Anthony is a very handsome man who stood well over 6 feet tall with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wide shoulders, and a very physique body. He was gorgeous. 

She stared back at him and noticed him looking over her body, his eyes roaming up and down. She felt tingly, excited, and aroused ( _if that’s what you call it)_ when he was doing that like he was invading her somehow. Funny, he never looked at her like that before. He hardly spoke to her at all when he was around. He was away at school for most of the time but he has been back for the last few years. They passed each other with a nod or a hello. Nothing more.

His stare suddenly stopped, she noticed him blinking several times. She felt some kind of loss when he suddenly turned away. Is this part of the funny feeling she felt before, why? She noticed the Duke of Hasting grabbing Anthony's attention. 

She decided it was time to leave her family and wonder somewhere nobody would notice her. She did not like attention, she rather stand-alone anyway and watch the proceeding in the room unfold.

Several hours have passed since the ball began and still, Anthony did not engage with anybody except with Simon and Daphne or his brothers. These two seem to be hanging around each other, talking and dancing. Good for her, at least she is enjoying herself.

He was standing on the other side of the room, watching everyone when he noticed that Penelope was standing by herself separate from her family. He has never seen her on the dance floor tonight.

She looked like she was hiding behind a pillar so she would not be noticed. Unfortunately, Anthony noticed. 

He decided to go talk with her and maybe ask her for a dance. Maybe figure out why he was feeling these emotions for her. He thought, what harm could it do to go and talk with her. He has known her for years, right. Only in passing. He never really just talked with her. Never seem he needed to.

Penelope was unaware that Anthony was approaching her and was startled when he stood beside her and touched her arm lightly.

"Mr. Bridgerton, you startled me, I didn't see you approaching," jumped Penelope with her hand to her heart to stop it from beating so fast looking up at him.

Anthony apologized, "Sorry Miss Featherington."

"No problem Mr. Bridgerton," Penelope replied.

"You look lovely, Miss Featherington," replied Anthony looking into her blue eyes. There again he couldn’t seem to stop staring into her eyes. They are so blue you could get lost in them like starring into the blue sky.

Penelope felt her cheeks flush and replied "Thank you, Mr. Bridgerton. You look wonderful, yourself." holding her head up and staring back up at him she smiled.

"Please, do call me Anthony," Anthony replied with a smile.

"Then you must call me Penelope," she responded looking into his brown eyes returning his smile.

"Why are you standing here by yourself? Are you not enjoying the ball?" asked Anthony staring into her blue eyes again. God, he can't seem to stop staring into them. 

"To be honest Anthony, I do not wish to be here. I feel as though I am on display and it makes me very uncomfortable, but I promised Daphne that I would attend with her this year so she would not be alone," replied Penelope looking into his sparkling brown eyes. They were very unusual like he was looking for something.

Anthony's smile widened which made her body tingle all over like before but so much more. Something she has never felt before with anyone. Why is she getting this feeling when he looks or even smiles at me? Why is he even paying me attention? He never has before; I was invisible to him. So why now?

Is this that feeling again that I felt earlier tonight. Is something going to happen? I can't seem to get rid of this feeling. I never wanted to be the attention of anyone. It was something I felt was expected of me to go unnoticed. I don't know why but it just was. So I never gave any reason for anybody to notice me. The only person I had any interaction with was Daphne. She always made things here worthwhile when living in a house whose family despised you for some reason.

So tonight, I was being noticed, by Anthony, Daphne's oldest brother. She has two other brothers but the only other one that they do interact with was Colin. He is the third eldest brother to Daphne. Daphne and he are close in age maybe a year apart so when he was around they all interacted like siblings. Colin never saw her any other way but as a friend or a sister.

So when Anthony approached her she was startled by his attention. I never noticed him with any of the ladies tonight so I am surprised he came over to me. Maybe because I am Daphne's friend and he is concerned about me.

Wondering why is the question!

Anthony saw the confusion in her eyes. Her eyes grew wide and if I didn't know any better I believe her eyes became even bluer. They even sparkled. Strange, all these years she has been coming over to visit Daphne that I never paid her any mind. Never bother to even talk with her. It was strange how this awareness of the attraction I felt with her was getting stronger tonight.

Anthony decided to ask, "Penelope, May I have the honour of this dance, please? It's the new waltz that you and Daphne have been learning. Well not just you, she has had me learn with her as her partner for weeks now. Let me tell you, she would not take no as an answer when it came to learning and practicing this waltz. She tells me that you are very good with this style of dance.”

She was surprised that Anthony asked her to dance, she replied, "Really, you know that this waltz is very complicated and will draw attention. Are you sure you want to take that adventure?" questioned Penelope as she stared at Anthony.

He gave such a wide grin that made her heart thump faster than normal. Strange how his smile was doing that to her. 

"Are you an adventurer too, Penelope?" asked Anthony gazing at her as he held out his hand as he was daring her with his eyes.

"Anthony, if your willing to take the risk so then will I." smiled Penelope as she placed her hand in Anthony’s as her eyes returned his dare.

They walked to the center of the dance floor and Anthony bowed to her and Penelope curtsied to him. The music playing was called Invocation and it was so beautiful that it made it seem like you were floating.

Not many couples were on the dance floor for this waltz. Anthony and Penelope started to glide along the dance floor while looking into each other's eyes. The other couples on the dance left and it was only them on the floor dancing. They were so engrossed with each other that they did not notice they were the only ones dancing.

Unbeknownst to them, people were starting to gather around the dance floor to watch them. The Viscount and Viscountess looked at each other when they saw Anthony and Penelope walking to the dance floor. His parents looked surprised that Anthony was walking towards the dance floor. He normally never dances at these events. Surprisingly, shocking them, he was taking Penelope Featherington to the dance floor.

As they watched the dance begin and they looked at the wonderful couple dancing together, it was magical.

Daphne standing with her parents looked upon the dance floor to see what they were awestruck about and that was when she noticed Anthony and Penelope dancing the waltz she been practicing with Anthony for weeks. She was proud of Anthony even with all his complaints about her drawing him away from his duties and he was dancing the waltz with Penelope. Who would have even thought he would even try.

Simon, the Duke of Hastings stood beside Daphne and commented on the dancing couple. Daphne smiled at him and he returned the smile. They returned their attention to the dance floor to watch the couple dancing.

Anthony and Penelope were so engrossed with each other while dancing they looked like they floating all over the dance floor, so graceful and elegant. You would never know that they never danced together before and especially the Viennese waltz. 

Their bodies were in a scandalous close position as they were travelling and swaying in each other arms. The couple's fluid movements and turns with the rise and fall techniques of the dance were syncopated to the rhythm of the music. This dance requires the couple to be as one when performing and they were definitely as one. 

As they danced, their eyes never left each other and their touch was constant. The emotions they were feeling were something new to both of them and did not understand what was occurring they only felt the music moving them. Nothing else seems to matter to them as they were enjoying themselves.

Colin nudges Daphne, she looked at him nodding his head towards the dancing couple. Daphne smiled at him and turned her head back to the couple and was amazed at how beautiful they were dancing. They were awesome together. She would not believe how well Anthony was doing. I knew Penelope was a good dancer as she taught me the dance in the first place but watching both of them made the waltz look magical. The music was ending and Anthony twirled Penelope around to finish still hold her hand as she curtsied and he bowed and then proceeded to kiss her hand while staring at each other. Anthony said something to Penelope, she placed her hand on his arm and started to walk out to the garden.

The silence in the room was deafeningly quiet. Anthony and Penelope were unaware as they were starring at each other. They were breathing heavily after their dancing.

Anthony noticed how warm it got and decided to suggest, "Penelope, let us step outside and get some fresh air as I find it stifling in here."

Penelope didn't say anything she smiled and put her hand on his arm as they proceeded to walk out the door to the gardens. They never looked at anyone but each other as they left the room. 

The music started to play another song and couples started to gather on the dance floor. 

The stunned expressions of the Bridgerton as they watched them leave the ballroom together and alone. 

"What just happen," asked Daphne with awe on her face. She was amazed just watching her brother and Penelope dancing and then leaving together.

Edmund, Viscount Bridgerton looked at her with an expression of concern and said, "Daphne, it might be a good idea if you go out there with them. Simon, will you please accompany Daphne."

"No problem sir, shall we Daphne?" suggested Simon as held his arm to her.

Daphne placed her hand on his arm as they proceeded to follow Penelope and Daphne out to the garden.

Viscountess Bridgerton asked, "What's going on Edmund?"

"Violet, I suggested to Anthony earlier this week to make an effort at the ball this time and I guess he did. I didn't think it would be Penelope. He has never been interested in partaking in any dance with anybody and this one tonight was I don't even know to describe it," replied Edmund his eyes questioning.

"Magical is the word I would use. I didn't know he could dance the Viennese waltz, which is a difficult dance to master but he did a marvellous job. They both did. I didn't know he was interested in Penelope that way. She has been to the house so many times over the years and he never even noticed or talked to her or about her." replied Violet.

Edmund didn't say anything but he was thinking that there was something special about Penelope tonight. It reminded him of when PENEMUC saved his life. She looked similar in some way but that can't be possible.

Violet looked at Edmund nodded her head towards the dance floor. Edmund nodded and took his wife's hand and lead her to the floor to dance.

Colin looked at them and then turned to Benedict, "Let's go before Lady Danbury come over here." Benedict nodded and left with Colin.

***************

When Penelope and Anthony were outside they retreated further into the garden maze. They were silent until they reached the center. Penelope noticed that Anthony was looking down at her when they stopped walking. 

She looked up at him and said, “Anthony?"

He just stared at her before replying, "I never danced at a ball and never wanted to before and that waltz felt amazing. It felt like I was floating on a cloud. I don't know how to describe it but it was amazing, and you?"

"Me too! As you know I have never attended a ball before so for me, that dance was amazing, too!" Penelope replied as her face expressed her surprise. She smiled and looked up at him.

"You looked beautiful tonight, danced like an angel," he whispered looking at her with such passion in his eyes.

Anthony wondered why he felt like this with her, especially tonight, never before. When she looked at him with those eyes he had a strong urge to kiss her. He couldn't control this urge inside him so he decided to do just that and grabbed her chin with one hand and the other he placed by her lower back leaned down and kissed her.

The moment their lips met it felt like lightning struck and sparks were flying. The kiss was soft at first, very tender, but the moment she responded the kiss grew deeper and stronger. His lips were now demanding, becoming possessive as he wanted to taste her. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and Anthony his other hand that was on her chin and placed it by her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely. To his delight, she responded just as fiercely.

The need for air separated them as they were flustered but their foreheads were pressed together. Breathing deeply as they stared into each other eyes, suddenly they heard their names being called. They separated and turned to the voices and noticed that Daphne and Simon were approaching them.

"Anthony, Penelope. There you are. Been looking for you guys," asked Daphne. When Daphne came closer to them she noticed that they were flushed and breathing heavily.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Daphne.

Both Penelope and Anthony looked at each other for a couple of seconds and turned back to Daphne and Simon. Daphne noticed that they were holding hands but did not comment on it. She turned to Simon with a questioning look and he too looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

Daphne grabbed Penelope by arm and said, "Come on let's go back inside."

As Penelope was being pulled away from Anthony she turned to him smiling, "Thank you for the dance, Anthony." Penelope curtsied to him and turned back to Daphne who was starting to walk away with her.

Anthony was stunned, didn't know if he was coming or going. The kiss was amazing and he felt excited, aroused, and disappointed that they were interrupted. He wanted to do more with her, he didn't even get to talk with her regarding everything that happened. God, he didn't even know himself.

When Penelope was being pulled from him and she turned and thanked him for the dance he felt empty, lost. The look and smile she gave him made his knees weak. He felt like he could fall. Then he watched as Daphne was pulling her away from him and he didn't know what to do.

Simon interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Anthony, I didn't know you could dance like that, it was amazing. Did you know that you were the only ones on that dance floor? Wow, didn't know that Penelope was such a looker and an amazing dancer. You guys looked amazing."

Anthony looked at Simon and rubbed his hand through his hair as to calm himself before speaking.

"What do you mean we were the only ones on the floor, there were other couples there when we approached the floor?" replied Anthony.

Simon replied, "Yes, but once you two started everyone left and you drew a crowd around. You guys made that dance amazing that everyone just stopped and watched. The Viennese Waltz is a difficult dance and not many people know of it. How come you do?"

"Daphne has been making me for weeks now her training partner. I saw Penelope and knew that she has taught Daphne this dance and when the music started I had to ask her to be my partner. I didn't think it was going to be a big ordeal. But, I have to admit that it was very enjoyable." replied Anthony.

"There was such a chemistry between the two of you on the floor it makes me wonder if you have feelings for her," Simon asked.

All Anthony could do was lift his shoulders in response. What could he say, he didn't know. He was still confused about everything that was occurring tonight.

"Simon, I'm parched, I need a drink." motioned Anthony to Simon nodding toward the refreshment area inside.

"You're going to have to talk about this eventually, Anthony. Maybe not today but soon. People are whispering about it." mentioned Simon.

"Not now, I need a drink and I have to think on it for a bit. I have to gather my thoughts and feelings about it first," answered Anthony.

As Simon was nodding, they heard Colin and Benedict calling out to them.

"Anthony, we are leaving, Mom and Dad said to get you as something has come up," mentioned Colin.

"What has happened?" asked Anthony.

Colin replied, "The Featherington's had to leave suddenly, something to do with the twins. Were bringing Penelope home with us as she was nowhere around when they were leaving, so Mom said we should go home too. The ball is almost over anyway so she wanted to leave before the crowd. The girls are going in a separate carriage and are already on their way now and Dad is waiting for us out in the front."

Anthony shook his head and said goodbye to Simon and left with his brothers. He now thought that Penelope was going to their home maybe he will get a chance to talk with her. Maybe privately without any interruptions.


	3. After the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the night after the ball between Anthony and Penelope? Is it a continuation after their encounter after the ball?

The ladies were in the carriage on the way to their home. Penelope thought that she would have some time to herself before she sees Anthony again. She needed to think about what has happened tonight and put it in perspective. Before she could think anymore Daphne was asking her questions.

"Penelope, you were amazing on the dance floor. How do you think I did with teaching Anthony?" asked Daphne.

Penelope responded, "You did an amazing job, Daphne. He knew I taught you so he asked me to dance since you and I were probably the only ones so far who knew it."

"I never thought that Anthony would even try it, let alone in front of everyone. You two were the only ones on the floor dancing. It was beautiful." Daphne said.

Penelope blushed when she heard that, thinking they were the only ones on the dance floor. She wasn't even aware of it due to the fact she only had eyes for Anthony.

"I didn't realize, I was concentrating on the dance steps to make sure I didn't trip or step on his feet," replied Penelope.

Viscountess Bridgerton was watching the two as they were speaking. She noticed how Penelope was blushing as she responded to Daphne's question. She felt there was more to it. But she would not say anything about it. She will leave it be, for now.

The carriage arrived at the Bridgerton house and they stepped out and entered the house.

"I think it would be a good idea to retire for the night. Tomorrow is another day. Daphne, please show Penelope to the room at the end as it is the only one that is made up. Goodnight girls. Penelope, you did an amazing job dancing tonight. I am very proud of you. Hope everything with your sisters is okay," asked Violet.

Penelope responded, "Thank you Viscountess Bridgerton for the lovely comment and yes I will find out tomorrow if everything is ok with my sisters. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mother, come on Penelope, I will show you to your room and I will get you a nightgown for tonight," suggested Daphne.

Daphne and Penelope went upstairs to go to their rooms for the night. Violet went to her room to prepare for bed and await her husband's return.

*******

Later the evening, the men returned home. Edmund, Anthony's father said goodnight and went to his room where his wife was waiting. Colin and Benedict both retired to their rooms.

When Edmund enter his bedroom, Violet was sitting at the dressing table brushing her hair.

“Violet my love, how are you? Edmund took off his coat and started removing his cravat. She got up and went to him to help him remove it.

“So my love, tonight was very interesting. Did you talk with Anthony about tonight?” she asked inquiry of Edmond.

Edmond looked up to the ceiling then back down to her before answering, “He didn’t say a word. He was in a mood, quiet, and thinking. I believe something happened between them that surprised them,” he looked at her with concern.

“Penelope was different tonight as well. Daphne was asking her questions and she was blushing when answering her,” replied Violet helping him remove his shirt.

Once she removed his shirt he bent down and kissed her passionately. Their hands were moving over each other and ended in the bed. Forgetting everything they were talking about as they made love.

Anthony went to the study, he needed a drink. When he entered the study, he went straight to the liquor cabinet and pour himself a drink. He gulped it down all at once. Then poured himself another. He took his glass to his room and went to the window and looked up at the sky.

No wonder it's been a weird night, it's a blue moon. What do they say, it's rare, "once in a blue moon", very powerful and magically speaking? The blue and full moons are amazing opportunities to release and heal, the blue moon is a time to mend our bodies, minds, and hearts.

Of course, that's why everything this evening has been strange. How strong these visions were of his Dad's saviour? Probably they were happening because of the blue moon. Why did he compare Penelope to her? Were they similar? All he felt tonight was this pull toward Penelope was very strong tonight. He dances with her when he normally does not. Even kissed her in the garden. The tension between them so electric he reacted to it. They didn't talk much but they did say plenty with their eyes.

He put his drink down on the end table and started to undress and get ready for bed. He washes up and puts on his nightclothes. He didn't put on his nightshirt, only his pants. He felt too warm and thought the night air would cool him down.

He grabbed his drink and sat on his bed and started to sip it slowly, this time. He knew he would be unable to sleep right away, he needed something strong to relax him. After he took a couple of sips, he heard moans or was it crying. He wasn't sure at first where the sounds were coming from. He listened and soon found that they were coming from the next room. He didn't know why, he had to go and find out who was next door making those noises. His curiosity got the better of him.

He stood up, took a deep breath, walked to the door that separated the two rooms and opened it. Lying on the bed was Penelope, making those sounds as she was tossing about the bed. With the moonlight shining in through the windows, she looked beautiful. She was glowing. Weird.

If he were a true gentleman, he would go back to his room, forget about helping her. But that was impossible for him. Tonight has been a usual night and he is damned if he was going to let this go. He couldn’t if he wanted to.

He walked over to sit on the bed and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her gently, "Miss Featherington, Penelope wake up, you're having a nightmare. Penelope, Penelope," he spoke very quietly. He didn’t want to wake anybody else up in the house.

Suddenly, she sat up, opened her eyes and looked at him. Not quite herself, she was still very much in a daze. When he looked into her eyes, they were so blue like the same colour as the blue moon. He was so entranced by them he couldn't look away. She noticed that he was sitting beside her on the bed shirtless ... my god that chest, he looks like one of those Greek gods that are described in the books. Her heart was pounding and she felt a sense of warmth and contentment the way he was looking at her.

"Anthony" her breathing was ragged and her voice sounded hoarse. What was he doing here and how?

"How did you get in?" she questioned and he pointed to the door.

"Tell me Miss Featherington, Penelope, what were those nightmares about?" he whispered at her look of surprise or was it lust.

"I could hear you from my room next door, it sounded like someone was in distress so I came in to make sure everything was alright. I had to wake you up to make sure you were ok" he whispered looking at her.

“I was having a dream something to do with your father. Like something was happening to him. It scared me,” she replied shakily looking at him.

Anthony placed his hand on her cheek tenderly and rubbed his thumb over her lips. Her skin felt like silk and her lips were soft and inviting and he wanted to kiss her. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. His hands felt comforting and when his thumb slid over her lips she inhaled. He put his other hand behind her head, his fingers slid into her hair and leaned in to kiss her. The moment he kissed her, she moaned. That was his downfall and he deepens the kiss.

Penelope lost all sense the moment he put his hand on her face. The sensation she felt was amazing and when he kissed her, it was magical. He was kissing her so tenderly at first then with such passion as he lowered her back down on the bed.

She kissed him back with the same passion and ferocity as him. Something clenched inside Penelope, deep inside of her, in places that never awoke before. She wanted this, she wanted this feel this sensation it was creating. She wanted, no she needed to touch him so she places her hands on his chest and started to move them feeling the hairs under her fingers. He groaned when she touched him, then tensed when her fingers moved to skim up to his neck then up into his hair.

He moved his lips over to her ear, down her neck, and along her collar bone. She moaned when he slid his hand down to the straps of her nightgown and started to slide it off her shoulders, she slid her arms out of the nightgown and it fell to her waist. She slid her hands back to his chest and looked into his eyes as he was gazing at her. The passion she saw in his eyes made her melt. It made her feel like she was a goddess, the want she felt. Whatever she was feeling she needed more.

His fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin at the outside edge of her breast, first teasing her with his fingernails, then stroking her more gently with his fingertips. She shivered with the excitement he made her feel.

Anthony pressed a kiss into the hollow between her breasts. The pleasing noise he made vibrated against her skin as he took one nipple, already hardened, into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue as he palmed her other breast, grasping and kneading it with frequent pauses to impudently tweak and pinch the nipple.

She could not speak as something tightened within her. He covered her breast with his hands, squeezing lightly and adjusted his fingers so that her nipples popped up between them. Then he moved his mouth to her other breast, then closing his lips around it. She yelped in surprise and bucked off the bed.

He continued this torture until she thought she might scream, then he moved back to the other breast and repeated it all over again. He nudged her nightgown from her waist and move it down around her hips, his fingers pressing lightly against her soft bottom as he lifted her to slide it under her.

Penelope lay completely naked before him. So he took time to observe her generous form, firm chest moving slightly with each breath. He wanted her, but he wanted her to tremble beneath him, to scream with desire, to thrash her head from side to side as he teased her toward completion.

He couldn't take it anymore he got up and removed his pants and then he went on top of her and kissed her, grabbing her by her butt... ah her butt, how could he not have noticed those curves until now. He noticed them at the ball tonight and thought how he wanted to touch her then and he was now.

His mouth moved back up to her throat and then to a sensitive spot by her ear, and Penelope felt herself arching beneath him, as to get closer to him. He moved one of his hands to slide along the outside of her thighs to her knees, urging her to bend her knees, which she did, and he touched her in the most intimate place.

He slid one finger inside her, causing her to gasp then began to stroke her slowly and then he slid another finger inside. "Pen," cried Anthony as he could no longer hold himself back. He would lose it soon if he couldn’t control it.

"Oh my god," Penelope moaned as she arched against his fingers.

Then he positioned himself at her entrance. She kept her eyes open to see his face as he entered her, as he murmured her name.

He smiled softly and whispered looking into her eyes, “It might hurt a bit but it will only last a little bit and then it will stop.”

She nodded then gasped softly as he slowly started to fill her, stretching her wide. Anthony's face was a mix of pleasure and concentration as he eased himself into her but he kept his gaze locked on hers. So many emotions swirled in his brown eyes that she felt like she was drowning. Unable to take it any longer, she pulled his head down for a kiss and both of them closed their eyes.

Once he was fully seated, he laid his head on her shoulder and softly kissed her neck. She still felt so full but her body was adjusting to him and it soon felt unbelievably good. He held her close and she felt like he wouldn't let her go if the world were on fire.

He kissed her softly as he started to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. She kissed him back and moved her hips to match him thrust for thrusts, feeling the tension build exquisitely inside her. Anthony lowered his head to kiss and lick his way across her clavicle, paying special attention to the hollow of her throat.

Penelope shivered, her hands grabbing him by his but, "God, Anthony..."

He lowered his head to kiss her deeply as the speed of his thrusts increased. She kissed him back and did her best to keep up until the tension rose then broke and she cried out his name as she shattered to pieces around him. Anthony shuddered in her arms and it was only a few more thrusts before he cried out his release as well.

Penelope held him close and he pressed his forehead to hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. His weight felt so good and she never wanted this moment to end.

*******************************

When Penelope woke up the next morning, she unaware of her surroundings. Oh yes she thought, I stayed at Bridgerton's place because one of her sisters fell ill last night. They left without her so she had to come back with them.

She had her nightmare again last night and oh ... she remembered, Anthony. He came to the room during my nightmare and in the process of waking me up, things got out of control.

Did that happen or was it a dream? If it was a dream, it was wonderful, exciting and lustful. It was the best dream she has ever had. It felt so real like it happened.

Her body was sore all over like she was over-exercising. As she was about to get up from the bed when she noticed that she was naked. She went to get up to put her nightgown on when she saw a note on the pillow beside her. She grabbed the note and opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Penelope_

_I have been called away on an emergency as per request from my father. There is some trouble he needs me to handle._

_I am unsure of how long this situation will take. Once I return, we need to discuss what has happened between us, face to face._

_Sorry for not being there when you woke this morning as my father came to my room in the early hours._

_Talk to you soon._

_Anthony_

After reading the message, she put it down and started to think about everything that happened yesterday and last night - last night, oh my god. We made love, not once, not twice, but three times. I can't believe I did that. We did that. It wasn’t a dream, it was real.

Oh, a memory from last night was the vision of her straddling him, exploring his body as he explored her own, as she rode him like a horse. What was I thinking, I wasn’t? I don't know if I could face him after that. Maybe it is a good thing that he has left for a while so we can put things in perspective.

She got up to get her nightgown on and then she flops back on the bed and puts her arm over her eyes. Screaming in her mind. What the bloody hell happened. I knew something was going to happen. I felt it yesterday and that feeling wouldn't go away. Now, look.

Daphne came barging into the room and Penelope hid the note quickly. Nobody needs to see it. That is between us, for now.

"Penelope, are you awake?" cried Daphne.

Penelope responded, "I am now."

"Guess what, Simon wants to court me. Do you believe that? Wait till I tell Anthony. He warned me about Simon but I guess it didn't work. Did it?" Daphne asked.

"That's great news, Daphne. Congratulations are in order," responded Daphne.

"Not yet. Were only courting. He's going to be over later today. What are you going to do today?" asked Daphne.

"I'm going to get dressed and go home to check on my sister. How about we get together tomorrow sometime and you can let me know how it went with Simon," replied Penelope.

Daphne walked over to Penelope and they both hugged each other. She left the room and Penelope put on her dress from yesterday, fixed her hair. She took one last look in the room before she turned to walk out and closed the door.

When Penelope arrived at her house, she opened the door and went to her room to change into clean and comfortable clothes. She went into the dining room to get breakfast and noticed them all there.

"Good morning. Is everyone ok?" asked Penelope.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." replied her mother looking at her with contempt.

Penelope couldn't understand why her mother was looking at her like that. What did she do to earn that sarcasm from her mother?

She asked her mother with concern "Why do you say that mother?

"Well, after last night escaped, what did you expect. Dancing like a harlot in front of everybody. Didn't you think how that would affect our reputation, interfering in the girl's match for a husband? What do you think Lord Featherington? Don't you think she behaved like a harlot? asked Portia.

Lord Featherington look at his wife angrily and said "that's enough Portia leave her alone. Just because she got asked to dance and the others didn't that is no fault of hers. Besides, that dance was amazing and she danced with the Viscount's son Anthony. Jealousy does not become you, my dear wife. Leave her alone."

Portia huffed and walked out of the room and the twins followed after her.

"Thank you, Father," she said looking at him with gratitude. Her father smiled and went back to reading his paper.

Penelope got some breakfast and took it to her room to eat in privacy. She doesn't understand how she belongs to this family who seems to despise her so much. Thank god her father showed some compassion for her or she did not know how she could survive here.

Right there and then she decided she would not go to any more balls this season. She must make other arrangements for herself. Especially after what happened yesterday, she had to lie low for a while and make herself invisible again so no one will notice. Maybe when Anthony returns she will have that talk with him or maybe not. She will see.

***********

The morning Anthony left, his father had knocked on his door while he was in the other room in bed with Penelope. He was spooned against her back and his arms were around her. He didn’t want to let go of her. He quietly removed himself from her and gently left the bed put his pants on and very quietly closed the door between the two rooms. When he went to open his door, his father was on the other side.

"Son, I need you to go Sutton estate immediately as there is trouble brewing there that needs attention. You'll have to leave immediately." his father demanded.

"What, now. Can't it wait? Can I wait to leave till next week?" Anthony demanded angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, this is urgent. Get dressed and meet me in the study." his father replied urgently.

Anthony nodded and his father left. He quickly washed up and got dressed. Before he left he opened the door between the rooms and looked at Penelope who was still sleeping. After the night she needed to sleep so he decided to write her a letter explaining why he needed to leave so urgently and that they needed to speak.

Once the letter was complete, he folded it and put it on the pillow beside her. He bent down and place a kiss on her cheek and left the room. He looked at her once more before closing the door between the rooms and walked out of his room to the study where his father was waiting for him.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after that night? What becomes of Penelope and Anthony?

The days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and her life has quietened down where her mother no longer paid any attention to her. She stayed in her room to work on her book. She ate her meals in there as well. Occasionally running into the family for a hello or goodnight but never more than that.

Since the night of the ball, I have not had any more nightmares. They seem to have disappeared. Thank God they're gone. I’ve known ever since that night I have felt different. Stronger somehow. Lighter and freer.

Daphne's relationship with Simon was growing stronger and she saw less and less of her. She was happy for her. Their romance was amazing to watch. I would see them from my window which faces the front coming and going from the Bridgerton house.

After two months of Daphne and Simon courting, he asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted. They are to be married in two months and they are hoping that Anthony and Colin will have returned in time for the wedding. Simon wants Anthony to be his best man at the wedding.

It's been two months since Anthony has been sent away to resolve a resolution. I do not know when he will be returning. Daphne tells me she hopes it will be soon but until the issues are resolved or stabilized he is not allowed to return home. I have not received any messages from him since the note he left on the pillow. I expected he wants a face-to-face discussion.

For the last few weeks, I have not been feeling well, very tired, nauseated, and can’t keep anything down. Sometimes, even water makes me vomit. It started about six weeks after the night with Anthony. I was hoping it was only a bug, but nope it turns out it is not what I thought it would be.

I now have a decision to make, it can't wait till Anthony returns. I'm pregnant from our night of lovemaking and already I'm starting to show. I don’t even know if he would want us. I don’t want to force him into a marriage because of the baby. I want to be married because of love for both me and the baby. So I will do this on my own and one day I will tell the child about his father and his family

I had an appointment with my lawyer yesterday who is helping me find a place away from here so nobody will know what has transpired. The lawyer is a friend of my father's and is the one who is helping me to publish my book. He will keep this secret from everybody as he gets a cut of my book deal. Not even my father knows about my situation. It is better to keep him out of the loop.

I refuse to subject my child to rumours or speculation that can hurt, like how my family does to me. I will create a fake name, tell them my husband died, and I am now a widow. I still have my book deal that will help us for a couple of years if used properly. The funds will be enough to afford a small house in the country, one maid to help especially during the later term of my pregnancy. Even now I’m still really sick and don’t know if it will go away soon or until the end of my pregnancy.

I will have to break all ties here so nobody will find out about my situation. Colin had already left to travel since the season is over. It just leaves Daphne, but she is now engaged to be married to Simon, Duke of Hastings. They are to be married in two months which I cannot afford to wait as I will defiantly be showing.

So, hopefully, in two weeks, I will be ready to leaving here and start a new life and await the arrival of our child. 

***********

Anthony has finally arrived back home. He has never been so relieved to be back. They were the longest three months of his life.

Getting out of the carriage and walking through the door, was wonderful. Before entering, he turned around to look across the street to the Featherington house and wondered what Penelope was doing. She is all he has thought of while he was away. He thought he would get back a lot sooner so they could have that talk. Three months is a long time to be away especially when you needed to talk with someone especially what transpired between them.

Every night he thought about that evening. It was the most wonderful experience of his life. Three times they made love that night. Wow.

The first time was slower as it was her first time and he wanted her to enjoy it. The second time fast and furious. But the third time, the third time she rode him like a horse. Boy did he love it.

Not once after that night did he have any dreams of his father's saviour. Surprising as it was, it didn’t bother him as he thought it would. What bothered him was that all he dreamed about was Penelope.

He stepped through the door and the butler took his coat as he walked towards the main room. When he entered the room, they were all there, even Simon, except for Colin who was still abroad. He looked for Penelope but she was not there.

They ran up to him and gave him hugs and were glad to see him. Simon shook his hand and Anthony congratulated him on his upcoming marriage to his sister Daphne.

“So tell me what’s been happening besides Daphne getting married?” asked Anthony.

They all started to talk at once and he held up his hand to stop them and told them to speak one at a time. Edmund, his father, just laughed.

A few hours later, he and his father went to his study to discuss the issue of the Sutton Estate. He informed him of the unrest caused by the manager that was in charge who died suspiciously. The destruction of the estate and the entrust of the tenants. He explained what has accomplished so far and that he will need to return after the wedding. After more discussion on this Anthony left to get freshened up before dinner.

Once he arrived in his room, he wanted to relax and think about how he was going to approach Penelope. He needed to speak with her. It has been a long time coming and he needed to see her, now he returned.

It was time to go down to dinner so he got up and left his room to go to the dining room. They all sat down at the table to have dinner and they started to talk about Daphne’s wedding that will be occurring in the next month.

Anthony asked Daphne, “So who is involved in the wedding? What have you decided on?

“Well, I was going to have Penelope as my maid of honour but she will not be able to attend the wedding,” replied Daphne.

“Why not?” he asked looking at her with concern.

“Penelope is not here. She’s left the city,” responded Daphne.

“What do you mean she’s left? Where is she?” he asked looking at her with a concerned look.

“She has had a falling out with her family and had to leave quickly. She left around two weeks ago. Right mom,” Daphne confirming with her mother.

Violet responded, “Yes, around two weeks ago. She did leave a note for Daphne explaining her sudden departure. But, there was something off with her for the last couple of weeks. She’s been unwell. We didn’t see much of her. I think Daphne was over a couple of times then,” looking at her daughter.

“Yes, I did, but most of the time she was unavailable due to illness, and the times I did see her she looked pale,” replied Daphne.

“Well, what did the note say?” he asked them with urgency in his voice.

His father, Edmund was looking at Anthony with a concerned look. Questioning why he would be concerned for the whereabouts of Penelope. The only time he and Penelope have any connection was the night of the ball that he knew of.

“What did the note say?” he asked a second time with a stern voice.

Her mother asked Daphne to get the note from her room. She left the room and was back shortly with the note and handed it to Anthony.

Anthony took the note and began to read it.

_Daphne, my dearest friend_

_I’m sorry I have to advise you that I’m leaving to a place I cannot disclose. A situation has arisen that I must take care of and protect with my life._

_I am truly sorry that I will not be able to attend your wedding as I know you will make a beautiful and happy bride. I wish you all my love in your future as Duchess of Hastings._

_So with great regret, once you receive this note, I will already be gone to my destination._

_With Love, Your Friend_

_Pen_

Anthony read the note again and looked up and asked, “This doesn’t say anything. It’s too vague. Where did she go?” his voice becoming angry.

He was so angry he got up left the room. To everyone's dismay, they were surprised at his reaction to this situation. Anthony left the house to go across the street and knocked on the Featherington door. The butler opened the door and let him in.

“I want to speak to Lord Featherington,” Anthony requested.

“Sorry Sir, Lord Featherington is not in,” replied the butler.

“Well where is he?” demanded Anthony.

Due to the commotion, Lady Featherington came out to see what all the ruckus was about.

“What’s going on out here?” demanded Portia and then noticed Anthony Bridgerton.

“Mr. Bridgerton, what a pleasant surprise. How may I help you?” asked Portia.

“I would like a word with Penelope, Lady Featherington,” he requested.

“Well, she is not here. Why do you want to speak with her?” requested Portia.

“I want to know where she is?” he demanded angrily.

“Well she’s gone and I do not know or care where she is,” Portia replied in an I don’t care attitude.

“Well, I can certainly see that you don’t care. You are a heartless woman Lady Featherington. I hope you rot in Hell.” Anthony yelled and left the house slamming the door behind him.

When he walked back into his house, his father was waiting for him and told him he wanted to talk to him in the study. Edmund turned and walked to his study and Anthony followed him. Edmund stood by the open door and once he entered he closed the door behind him.

Edmund asked his son, “What’s going on with you. Why are you so concerned about Penelope? You’ve been gone for three months so what is the urgency of finding her? Starring at his son with concern on his face.

Anthony put his hands through his hair and then looked up at his father and said, “Well I need to speak with her, it’s urgent and a private matter.” He paced the floor.

“I can see that it’s urgent but why is it a private matter between the two of you, Anthony?” asked with an authoritative tone of voice demanding an answer.

“If you hadn’t sent me away and if I didn't take so long coming back this situation would have already been resolved. We would have already spoken and settled a certain situation, “he responded to his father.

His father raised his eyebrows and demanded, “explain the situation now.”

Anthony took a deep breath and exhaled before responding to his father, “What do you want me to tell you, that something happened between us. Is that what you want to know? More than just a dance. Is that what you want me to tell you, father?” he said as he looked at his father with an expression of frustration.

“Yes, I want you to tell me the truth, Anthony. All of it. Every last detail, do you understand?” his father demanded walking towards his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Anthony nodded and said to his father, “I would tell you everything but I need to figure out what is between Penelope and me before I could discuss this with you. I believe you did ask me to try this season and I believe you are the one that sent me away as well at the beginning of the season. Even if something happens between us, I will never know as you told me it would only be a couple of weeks which turned into three months,” Anthony was frustrated.

His father replies, “Anthony, as you are to precede me, you are expected to handle these situations that arise.”

“I understand that father, but you gave me no time to deal with my situations. You rushed me out the door. It was three months, ‘father’. Now, I need to find her,” Anthony had enough talking about this with his father. He needed to come to terms with his feelings so he left to go to the club.

Later that evening when Anthony returned home. On his way to his room, he saw his father was in the study and went in to talk to him.

“Father, why are you still up? Thought you be in bed,” asked Anthony.

“Anthony, my question to you, and answer me honestly, do you love her?”

“I don’t know; all I know is I can’t stop thinking about her. I dream about her all the time. I don’t sleep well, I want to see her, touch her. Is that love, father?” he replied looking at his father.

Edmund look at his son and said, “Yes, that is love. When you can’t stop thinking about them, you want to be with them all the time. That’s how I feel about your mother.”

“I didn’t plan on it, honestly. I mean she’s been around for years and I never gave her a second look or thought. That night, it was, I don’t know how to explain it, different. I couldn’t control how I felt or stop it,” he replied.

“What do I do now? I have to find her. I have to know if she feels the same way. I read the note she left and it said “ _A situation has arisen that I must take care of and protect with my life”_ that is what concerns me. What is it that she has to protect?” he said with aspiration.

“I know we never spoke about that day, but I have to tell you that at the ball when you two were dancing, that was the first time I thought about her. I know she said if anyone knew there would be consequences. You were there, I don’t think she saw you, maybe there was a consequence that happened. I came across something regarding a prophecy I believe relates to this situation. I didn’t think about it at the time but now I know it has to be related,” Edmund said as he went to get the book on the prophecy.

He opened the book to the section of the prophecy and handed it to Anthony to read.

**There is a prophecy of a saviour who saves a life at the expense of itself. The consequences will cause the saviour to become a mortal with no former memories.**

**The saviour will suffer emotional turmoil in this mortal form for the selflessness of another. It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived.**

**A choice will be given and a choice must be precipitated. Will love conquer the prophecy of the saviour or will it be saviours’ downfall.**

Anthony read the words and look at his father and asked, “The second verse “ **It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived** ” what does this mean. A full blue moon and a child will be conceived; it was a full blue moon that night, but what does it mean a child will be conceived?” he asked his father as he stood up and started pacing.

“Well Anthony, you know how a child is conceived, correct?” asked his father.

“Yes, father. Why are you asking me that?” he replied to his father's question.

“I’m asking if you two did more than just danced that night?” he asked Anthony with a look that he wanted an answer to his question.

Anthony just raised his shoulder but did not reply to his question.

“How are we going to find her? I already went over and asked her mother and she couldn’t care less where she was. You don’t want to know what I called her,” replied Anthony.

Edmund laughed at his son’s response, “I will send out messages to get help in finding her. Someone will know. It may take some time Anthony, but we will find her. For now, this stays between us all they have to know is where looking for her, Okay?” looking at his son for a response.

Anthony nodded and sat back down.

“It’s late, go rest, I will start drafting the letters to be sent out tomorrow. Also, ask your friend Simon to help out as well but do not tell him everything. I do not want Daphne to know any of this. Understood,” he requested of his son.

Anthony nodded, said good night and left the office.

Edmund looks at the door where Anthony left starring for a while and wondering what all this means for him. What if they can’t find her. What it’ll affect his son. He shook his head thinking what to do. All he can do is sent the message out. How hard will it be for them to find her? How far could she have gone?

After drafting the letters, Edmund returned to his bedroom where Violet was waiting for him.

“Edmund, did you talk with Anthony?” she asked him looking for an answer.

He looked at her and said, “I think there is more to them than we thought,” running his hands through his hair.

“What do you mean, more than we thought there was between the two?” she looked at him with concerned eyes.

“He needs to find her and he wants it done quickly. It concerns me, that I sent him away so quickly after the events of the ball. He is angry that I didn’t give him enough time to resolve the issues that happened between them. Now that she is left, he is more anxious in finding her,” he looked at her with concern.

“You did say she was ill before she left, right! This must stay between us; you must not mention any of this to no one!” he asked to confirm. She nodded her head yes.

“I believe they may have done more than danced that night, I believe she may even be pregnant,” he looked at her.

Her jaw dropped and said, “What, you kidding, right?” looking questioningly at him.

He shook his head from side to side and responded, “No I am not. After you mentioning how ill she became and how quickly she left, I believe this may be the case. Until we find her, we will not know for sure. I have drafted letters to go out so the search can begin. Whatever you do, do not let Anthony know I told you, please,” he looked at her asking her to promise.

“My God, why didn’t I see it before. Of course, it was there all along and I never noticed. How sickly she got, she never came over as she uses to. What do we do in the meantime?” she asked Edmund.

“All we can do is be there for him, and hope we find her. He is going to be depressed so we will have to keep him busy with the business until then,” he said sadly.

Violet put her face in her hands then looked at Edmund then said, “It’s late, let go to bed. Tomorrow is another day maybe we can do something,” she put her hand out to Edmund and pulled him to her and they kissed.

****

It’s been almost a month now that they have been searching for Penelope and still they have not received any word. Anthony is becoming impatient, irritable, and his family is concerned. He is spending more time in the study than with the family. He is attending to more business matters now as his father wants him more involved. His mother is becoming concerned about him but Edmund tells her to let him have space, for now, we can deal with it after the wedding.

The wedding is this weekend so everyone is in wedding mode. The house is full of activities for the preparation of the wedding. Anthony does not want to spoil this time for Daphne so he gets involved with the preparation, helping Simon prepare for the wedding. He is going to be his best man and it only a week of his time to help his family and friend during this time.

It’s the day of the wedding and Simon is a mess. Who would have thought that his friend known as the rake is getting married today and to his sister? They're at the church standing at the alter waiting for the bride to come. The church doors open and there Daphne is standing in a beautiful white dress and veil and holding on to her father’s arm.

I can see Simon is nervous and I touch his arm and smiled at him. He smiled back and then looks at Daphne who is walking down the aisle who is looking at her with such love.

They were pronouncing them Husband and Wife and they kissed to seal the union. They turn to face everyone in the church and they all applaud. They walk down the aisle and out the doors as Duke and Duchess Hastings.

His parents are so happy for them you can see the joy on their faces. The siblings are happy too. Colin made it back from his travels in time for the wedding. He plans on staying for a couple of weeks before he heads back out on his adventures.

There is a reception at Aubrey Hall for the newlyweds. Everyone is having a good time dancing, eating, and drinking. Daphne and Simon are happy and are ready to go off on their honeymoon.

He will be travelling back to Sutton Estate on Monday. He left the Steward in charge during the month so he could attend his sister's wedding and try to discuss things with Penelope.

He wants to spend some time with the family while Colin is here before he returns to his travels. A couple of days should be ok as he has seen the concern on his father’s face. He has asked his father before he leaves if any news regarding Penelope comes in to let him know immediately. His father agrees and hugs him before he leaves.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they find each other? If they do, what happens.

Penelope left silently in the night. When the lawyer advised her of the destination, where she would be living her next chapter, she couldn’t wait to leave. Her maid Marie Walker, who has always been there for her, with no family of her own, agreed to come with her.

Penelope was ecstatic as she would not be alone. She would have someone who she knew and trusted since she could remember. They only packed the night before what they could carry in the carriage. Early in the morning, before they left, she had Marie deliver a note to Daphne at the Bridgerton house.

When they arrived, which took around twelve hours, they were very exhausted. They had to stop several times along the way as Penelope would be vomiting during the ride.

The driver helped them bring their luggage into the cottage. It was small with had three bed-chambers, they were small, but would be satisfactory for them. One for the maid, one for her, and one for the baby when it’s old enough to be on its own.

The cottage looked in rough shape but with a little love, they can get it looking great again. There is a garden in the back to grow their vegetable, and herbs, which will be started next week.

Today, we are going to eat, get clean up, and rest. Tomorrow they can start on the projects that need working on. We need to hire a craftsman who can help fix up the cottage and agricultural labourers to help with the gardens.

Also, she must set time aside to work on her next book. She has enough for now on her previous book to last a year at most if she spends it wisely.

The first week was getting everything in its place and now it is the hiring of a craftsman and agricultural labourers. Penelope left the hiring to Ms. Walker ‘Marie’ her maid, responsibility.

“I hired two agricultural labourers called Mr. Hall and Mr. Jones and they start tomorrow for the gardens. Also, the craftsman will come next week who is Mr. Jeremy Jones,” Marie told her.

“Great, now I need to get myself familiar with this area so we will visit the church tomorrow after the men arrive for the garden. Then we can go to St. Nicholas Church and introduce ourselves,” replied Penelope.

Mr. David Beard and Mr. William Jones arrived early in the morning. They introduced themselves to both Mrs. Bridge and Ms. Walker. Once the introductions were completed Marie showed them the area and explained what they wanted. After breakfast, they left the cottage to go to the church.

When they entered the church there was an elderly lady who acknowledged them with a smile and walked towards them.

“Hello, how are you? You must be new in this area? asked the elderly lady smiling at them.

“Yes, I’m Mrs. Penelope Bridge and this is Ms. Marie Walker,” replied Penelope to the elderly lady with a smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Mrs. Rose Smith. I’m the caretaker of this church. How can I help you?” she asked Penelope.

“Were in the cottage that’s rundown by Oak Road,” said Penelope.

“Oh yes, that right. I heard a widow had rented that place,” said Mrs. Smith.

“Yes, I hired a craftsman called Mr. Jeremy Jones and two agricultural labourers Mr. David Beard and Mr. William Jones,” Penelope told Mrs. Smith.

Just then Mr. David Jones walked into the church towards them as they too look at who was entering.

“Ah, Mr. Jones. I want you to meet our new tenants, Mrs. Bridge and Ms. Walker who rented the cottage at Oak Road,” she said to Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones bowed towards the ladies, “Nice to meet you. I am Mr. David Jones and you hired my younger brother to help repair your cottage Mr. Jeremy Jones and my cousin Mr. William Jones to help in your gardens. They will do a fabulous job repairing the cottage and your gardens. If he gives you any trouble you let me know. I work for Lord of Sutton as his Steward so I keep an eye on these things that go on here. Any problems, you tell me immediately,” he mentioned to Mrs. Bridge.

Penelope laughed and shook her head at him, “I certainly will, Mr. Jones.”

He smiled and then looked at Ms. Walker with a gleam in his eyes. He thought she was a very pretty girl taller and thinner than Mrs. Bridge with dark hair and blue eyes. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and smiled while looking into her eyes.

Marie blushed as no one has ever done that to her before and then smiled back at him. He was about six feet tall, black hair, and green eyes she loved them. Penelope noticed the interaction between the two of them and smiled behind her hand.

“Sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to set up a council meeting next week as the Lord of Sutton has left for a month for his sister’s wedding. Is that enough time?” he asked Mrs. Smith with a charming smile.

“You, stop it. When you smile like that I will do anything for you. Of course, I will have it set up from a week today if that is okay?” she smiled at him with a giggle and then waited for his answer.

“Of course, Mrs. Smith. Should we say seven then?” he replied asking for confirmation.

Mrs. Smith smiled and nodded to him. Penelope and Marie were watching the exchange with interest.

“Great, see you next week. Hope to see you two there as well?” he asked Mrs. Bridge and Ms. Walker.

Penelope turned to Marie and then turned back to him and nodded. He said his farewell and left.

“Mrs. Bridge, this would be a good opportunity to meet everyone in the village and be introduced as well. Also, would you two be willing to help out to prepare for this meeting with me, please,” Mrs. Smith asked them looking pleadingly.

“Yes, we would be delighted to help out and meet the rest of the congregation,” replied Penelope responding to her smile.

“Great, can you come about an hour earlier to help set everything up?” she asked smiling at them.

Penelope and Marie nodded and Mrs. Smith smiled and they left.

Once they were outside the church Penelope mentioned, “That went well, didn’t it Marie? I saw how you and Mr. Jones reacted to each other,” she said looking at Marie with a smirk. Marie blushed and just huffed at her.

The gardens were coming together and the work in the house was amazing. A couple more weeks and everything should be completed.

The night of the council meeting. They journeyed to the church to help out with preparations for the council meeting.

An hour later, they started hearing the people coming into the church while they were in the kitchens getting everything setup. Mrs. Smith came into the room and told us to come out to the meeting, she wanted to introduce them before the meeting started.

When they walked out into the room they saw at least a hundred people, which made the room look small and crowded. Mr. David Jones was up on the chancel with his brother Mr. William Jones and cousin Mr. Jeremy Jones in the middle of a discussion. Mr. Jones (Steward) turned, you saw him look directly at Marie and smiled.

He waved his hand at them telling them to come up to where he was as his brother and cousin left the chancel. When they stood up beside him, Marie on his right and Mrs. Bridge on his left.

“Can I have everyone's attention, please,” he said loudly to the crowd. All of a sudden everyone was silent.

“Thank you, I am here as the Lord of Sutton had to leave due to his sister's wedding so I am holding this meeting tonight. Now, I would like to introduce our newest members who obtained the cottage on Oak Road. Penelope Bridge and Ms. Marie Bridge. Let’s give a realm of welcome to our newest members to our community.” He motioned to the congregation.

Everyone started clapping for several moments. Then Penelope and Marie stepped down and Mr. Jones continued with his meeting.

They scheduled these meetings every two weeks and they both volunteered to help out with the next meeting. Penelope was introduced to Mrs. Helen Blanchford (midwife) who is in her late 40” s by Mrs. Smith during the first meeting. Penelope agreed to come to her place the following day for a checkup. Her next check-up will be in a month and that is when the Lord of Sutton will return and will be speaking at that meeting.

Meeting new people and helping others out made Penelope feel something she never felt before, welcomed.

******

Anthony returned to the Sutton estate after being away for a month. It’s been four months since he last saw Penelope and this connection with her is getting stronger, stronger than the night of the ball. He can feel her presence all the time, since his return. He doesn’t understand why. He thinks about her all the time. It’s driving him crazy.

The first three months, at the Sutton estate, were rough. The previous manager was not kind to the estate and its tenants. The lands and people were not doing so well and the tenants did not trust him. It will have to be something he will have to earn.

The first month, he hired a steward called Mr. David Jones who has lived here all his life and knew the people who would be beneficial in the long run. He is single, in his 40’s, tall and muscular and has family in the area. Mr. Jones hired the butler Mr. Harold Wilkens who is in his 60’s. A coachman Mr. Adam Smythe married with two children (boys age seven and five) in his early 30’s. A housekeeper Mrs. Rachel Weathers in her 50’s who is married with grown children.

Once those positions were in place, he’s able to go out on a daily routine accompanied by Mr. Jones to see the lands and introduce himself to the people. He would attend the council meetings they held every two weeks to hear the complaints and help in solving the issues held in the church.

After the third month, Anthony feels comfortable leaving for a month so he could attend his sister Daphne's wedding. He was also Simon’s best man who has been his friend for many years.

After being away for a month, he meets with Mr. Jones his steward, to find out that there has still been trouble within the lands. Some of the men who were in league with the previous manager were harassing some of the tenants by taking their valuables by force and some were beaten badly.

It’s time to strategize a plan to catch these bandits and free the tenants from persecution. He needed to discuss this at his next council meeting and get their approval.

He decided to go for a ride through the countryside but decides it would be safer to take Mr. Jones with him during this time of strife. He needs to clear his head and his body of the tension he’s been feeling. They’ve been riding around for an hour and start heading through the village. They tie their horses up and started walking around the village.

As they’re walking through the village, he felt a strong sense of Penelope being close. He stops and starts to look around, searching and searching. He did not see anything and there are a lot of villagers around. He thought why not, ask if anyone has seen anyone who looks like Penelope's description.

Mr. Jones went to the Sutton Mercantile store while Anthony went around the village asking a few people if they’ve seen anyone who looks like or fits the description of a woman who is around five feet tall, red hair, really blue eyes, and goes by the name Penelope, Pen.

When Mr. Jones was in the store he saw Ms. Walker and Mrs. Bridge and went over to them and asked, “How are you ladies doing today?” he asked them politely and bowed to them.

Marie replied, “We're fine Mr. Jones, and you?” asking with a smith in her eyes.

“That’s good to hear, I’m here in town with the Lord of Sutton to pick up some supplies. Will we see you at the meeting next week?” he asked curiously looking at Marie.

“Yes, we will Mr. Jones,” replied Marie turning to look at Penelope who nodded and smiled at her.

“Good, see you then,” he said as he bowed and left to get his supplies and then left the store.

Marie was blushing as she and Penelope went to pick up their supplies and then left the store.

So far, everyone Anthony asked says no, except this one elderly lady who says that she has seen a woman who fits that description, not sure of her name but she asks him if she’s pregnant.

This stuns Anthony, pregnant, did she say she’s pregnant. He doesn’t know how to respond to the lady.

“Did you say pregnant,” he asked the lady.

“Yes, she has red hair, around 5 feet tall, with very blue eyes. I have heard her called Mrs. Bridge,” replied the elderly lady.

Anthony is stunned. Could it be her, could it? Pregnant!

“Do you know where I can find her?” he asked urgently.

“Not sure where she lives, but I have seen her in the village. I’ve seen her helping people around here and there is a maid who accompanies her as well. When I see her again I’ll ask her where she lives and I will send you the information if you want?” asked the elderly lady.

Anthony is so excited, does want to scare the lady so he replies, “Yes, please, if you can send the message to the Sutton estate. I would appreciate it more than you know, “he replied and smiled happily at the lady.

She smiles back and asks him, “I know you are the Lord of Sutton, but what is your actual name, and why are you looking for this lady?”

He replies to the lady with a smile, “I am Anthony Bridgerton and she is someone very important to me. I have been looking for her for months now, never knew what happened or why she has disappeared so suddenly,” he looked at her with hope.

“I am always willing to help those who help others as you have sir,” replied the lady with a smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Smith,” he said smiling at her.

He wishes her a good day and sees Mr. Jones loading the supplies, he joins him and mounts their horses depart back to the manor. His spirits have been lifted and he has hope that he may find her. More than he has had before. He rides off with a smile on his face.

*********

Penelope's time here for the last six weeks flew by with the projects that needed to be completed. The house has been completed to a superb job by Mr. Jeremy Jones and the garden has been ready for planting by Mr. William Jones and Mr. David Beard.

Mr. David Jones the steward for Lord of Sutton would come by to check on us to see if everything was to our satisfaction. I got to the point when he did come over I would leave him and Marie alone due to my pregnancy.

Plus, it didn’t help that she been very sick during this time due to being pregnant. She thought that it would subside after a while but it is just as bad. Being almost six months pregnant she thought she start to feel better, but now she felt worse. She has grown so large she thought maybe there is something wrong with her or the baby.

Penelope was also helping in the village especially at the church. This is where she met the midwife who would help her during her pregnancy Mrs. Helen Blanchford.

Today she was to be examined and feels that she is larger than normal. After a more thorough exam, she is advised by Mrs. Blanchford that she is carrying more than one. One was going to be tough on my own, but two! The midwife Mrs. Blanchford advised that she would need to come monthly for the next two months and every two thereafter for her checkups.

After she visits with the midwife, they went to the Sutton Mercantile store to pick up supplies. On her way out of the Sutton Mercantile store, she felt a strong presence so close to her that she turned around to check. She searched and searched but didn’t see anyone that would cause this feeling. The only time she felt this sensation was when she was with Anthony. It couldn’t be him, he couldn’t be here, I’m not sure where he was. He wouldn’t be in Sutton where I am, could he? No way.

This Mrs. Smith, the church caretaker walked up to her as she was searching the area and interrupted her musings. She turned when she called to her and at that moment she thought she saw him, Anthony. She turned back to look and didn’t see him. Just her imagination running wild during her pregnancy. If it was him what would she do, what would say, and why was he here in Sutton?

“Mrs. Smith, how good to see you,” Penelope said with a smile.

“You too Mrs. Bridge,” responded Mrs. Smith returning the smile.

Penelope asked, “How can I help you?” looking at her questioningly.

“How are you today. I heard you saw the midwife today. Is everything ok?” she asked Penelope with concern.

“Yes, just that I may be carrying more than one baby and that is a little scary!” replied Penelope to Mrs. Smith.

“Oh my dear, that wonderful news. Your late husband would have been so proud. What was his first name, I don’t remember you mentioning it,” replied Mrs. Smith happily looking at her questioningly.

“His name is Anthony, and he came from a large family and yes he would have been proud if he knew,” replied Penelope sadly.

“Well, now you will always have a part of him with you. I’m sorry if I made you sad but I wanted to ask you if you will be able to help set up our council meeting at the church next week? The new Lord of Sutton who has been here for around six months now, has helped us since being here and we need his help to solve the leftovers problems from the previous manager,” replied Mrs. Smith.

“This meeting has been pulled ahead of scheduled and I could use both your help,” she asked Penelope and then looked at Marie.

“What day next week would you like me to help? I can bring my maid with me so when I am done I can leave before the meeting,” replied Penelope.

“Why don’t you stay this time for the meeting and meet him so we can tell how you have helped us since you arrived. I know we appreciate all that you do even in your condition,” asked Mrs. Smith looking at Penelope with hope in her eyes.

“Alright, I will, only because you asked me, Mrs. Smith,” she replied affirmatively.

“Thank you, Mrs. Bridge. The meeting is on Wednesday of next week,” replied Mrs. Smith gratefully to Penelope.

They hugged before departing and Penelope and Marie left to go back home. Mrs. Smith just watched them leave and smiled wickedly.

*******

Anthony was getting ready to depart with Jones to attend the council meeting at the church. He had looked over his paperwork to check to see how things were improving and where they were not. Also, he wanted to discuss with them the plan on getting these men who were harassing them caught and he needs their help.

Penelope was already at the church as she usually arrives an hour earlier to help Mrs. Smith set up for the council meeting. Marie did not come with her this time as she went into the village to check on the mail. She wanted to help out as long as she could. She was more tired and required more rest, but vomiting started to subside. She wasn’t as sick as often as she was before. Thank god for that.

People were arriving in the church and the noise of their talking was getting louder as everyone was settling down in their seats. They were waiting for the lord to come. She was in the back getting some refreshments ready to bring out before the meeting commenced. When she heard silence as if someone important has arrived. She felt this presence again as something was going to happen. Just like the night of the ball.

Anthony arrived at the church with Jones and dismounted to enter the church when Anthony felt this strong presence again. What is this, what is happening, why am I feeling this? It made him feel strange as something was going to happen again.

As he entered the church, there were a lot of people there and they went quiet the moment he and Jones entered the church. God, this feels weird.

He went and shook hands with Mr. Beard of the Sutton Mercantile, then Mr. Humphrey Jones of the Sutton Inn who is the uncle to his steward. He then continued towards the chancel and turned towards the assembly.

“Good evening everyone, as you know I am the Lord of Sutton, I’m here to speak with you regarding the issues with these villains who are terrorizing you and your livelihood. We have a plan to help rid these men but we will need your help,” mentioned Anthony to the group.

The group was mumbling so loudly that Anthony had to raise his voice to calm the crowd down. “Quiet, please, let me finish,” Anthony raised his hand and said loudly so they could hear him.

The group quieted down and looked at Anthony and he continued, “To catch them we need to set a trap. So I need your cooperation to do this,” he said firmly.

“I know I have only been here for six months but you know I have helped you during those times. So I am asking you to trust me in helping get rid of this problem,” he said firmly looking out to the crowd.

“You know my Steward Mr. David Jones who has lived here all his life and has helped me during these times in solving some of the issues you had previously because of the prior manager,” he said questionably to the group. They were all nodding and affirming it.

“I would like to call up Mr. David Jones to speak to you regarding the plan. Mr. Jones, please come up and state the plan to the group,” he said to Jones who nodded and walked up to where Anthony was standing.

Penelope was in the other room when she heard the Lord speaking and thought that the voice was familiar when Mrs. Smith came in.

“Mrs. Bridge, I want you to meet the new Lord of Sutton so will you come with me, please,” asked Mrs. Smith politely to Penelope with a smirk on her face. She looked at Mrs. Smith and sighed and followed behind her to meet this Lord of Sutton.

Anthony stepped down to let Jones speak to the crowd and that is when he noticed Mrs. Smith waving her hand towards him, motioning him to come to her. He nodded and walked towards her and noticed that she had a pleasing almost smirk-like smile on her face.

Mrs. Smith said to him when he came close, “I want to introduce you to someone who has helped us out since she had arrived here four months ago. We have been blessed by her and with you too, so I wanted to introduce you two,” stated Mrs. Smith to Anthony with a stern look, daring him to question her.

When Anthony was going to respond to her, that’s when he spotted the person who stepped through the door, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide with surprise. “Penelope!” Anthony yelled in surprise.

“Anthony!” said Penelope in surprise looking at Anthony. She stood, shocked to see him there and couldn’t move. She was frozen to the spot just staring at him.


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they found each other, will they have that talk, and if they do, what will happen?

Anthony couldn’t believe that she was right there standing in front of him. In a few seconds, he moved towards her, grabbed her face with his hands, then kissed her. Penelope was shocked when he kissed her suddenly that she leaned into him and kissed him with the same passion as him.

The crowd was listening to Jones who was speaking to them from the chancel at that time suddenly turned to see the display of the Lord of Sutton and Mrs. Bridge.

The silence was deafening you could hear a pin drop. Marie walked in the doors and saw what everyone was staring at. She thought, oh no, then proceeded to walk toward Penelope with determination to interrupt. Jones saw her proceeding towards them when he moved from the chancel towards hers and said, “Leave them be. Stay here with me, Ms. Walker, please!” he asked her pleadingly.

Marie looked at him and stopped where she was and turned her head to watched the proceedings as everyone else was. She was scared for Penelope of what this display would mean for her. She did as he requested and waited beside him.

Mr. Jones's arm was around my shoulder which was stirring something in my stomach, no lower than that. I couldn’t move if I wanted to. If felt so nice, he made me feel wonderful.

Penelope wrapped her arms around Anthony as he had dropped his hands from her face and wrapped them around her. After several minutes they broke apart breathing heavenly, he leaned his head against hers.

“Pen! I’ve been looking for you everywhere and you were here all this time. Why did you leave?” he asked her looking into her eyes. Their arms still around each other.

“I didn’t know where you went Anthony, and when I found out about this I couldn’t wait and I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to do but I had to do something and fast,” said Penelope looking at Anthony.

Anthony then stepped back, took a look at her and noticed that she was indeed pregnant. He looked at her for so long that Penelope was getting scared.

Anthony said shockingly, “You're pregnant?”

“Yes, I am Anthony. You weren’t around and I know you wanted to talk but it was so long and I didn’t know what to do? So, I did what I had to, protect this, (rubbing her belly) more than anything. Wouldn’t you?” she questioned him as she looked at him.

Anthony just looked at her rubbing her belling, he thought I’m going to be a father. He looked up at her had the biggest smile on his face looking at her with such admiration it made her shiver.

He said, “Pregnant, I’m going to be a father?” he said happily. Feeling the joy of finally finding her and that she was carrying their child.

“I already knew what I felt but I wasn’t sure how you felt. When you didn’t respond to the letters I sent you every week while I was here, I thought you didn’t feel the same way. I still searched for you, I had to know one way or the other,” he said anxiously looking at her. He watched her facial expression go through so many changes he didn’t know what she was feeling.

Penelope sighed, looking at him and said, “If I didn’t feel the same, I would never allow what had happened between us that night. It was the most special night of my life and now I have proof of it too!” said happily looking down.

He was so exultant; his heart was racing but with things were happening here he felt afraid for her too. “I’m so happy right now but we must move this to my place, after this meeting? I’m not letting you out of sight, so you are staying with me and we will discuss this in private, please!” he stated asking her pleadingly with love in his eyes.

She paused, thinking of what he said, and nodded. He grabbed her face and kissed her again and said, “Promise?” he asked her.

She nodded and said, “I promise.”

He grabbed her hand and turned to the crowd who were looking at them with surprise and shock on their face. He realized that they were watching them all this time. He didn’t care what they thought. He was happy that he found her and he wasn’t going to let anyone spoil that for him.

He then looked at Mr. Jones and said to him, “Continue, please.” Mr. Jones removed his arm from Marie and walked back to the chancel to begin again.

After the congregation was informed of the plan, everyone went for refreshments behind the chancel and then Anthony looked at Penelope and said, “we need to leave and have this discussion in private. I will arrange a carriage to come and take us to the manor, “he said to her.

Penelope looked at him and said, “Yes, we do.” Mrs. Smith watched the exchange with a happy expression as if this is what she wanted to happen and was satisfied with the result.

Anthony went to Mr. Jones and asked him to arrange a carriage for them and when he left Marie went to Penelope. “I picked up this parcel and it is addressed to you,” she gave the parcel to her.

Penelope took the parcel from Marie and when Mr. Jones came back he motioned towards them to come and they left the church. They entered the carriage and Anthony never let go of her hand since they met. The carriage ride was only around ten minutes and once they arrived, Anthony helped Penelope from the carriage and they entered the estate. Mr. Jones and Marie went into the house towards the kitchen.

Anthony took Penelope up to his bedroom and once they entered he closed and locked the door and turned around to face her. He just looked at her and took deep breaths before walking towards her.

Penelope was nervous when they entered the room as now, this was happening, and they were alone. She just looked at him when she heard him lock the door and when he turned to look at her she was so alive with emotions. She just stood there as he walked towards her.

“Finally, I don’t even know where to begin. I thought I had everything planned to say when I found you, and now, I’m lost for words,” he said nervously looking at her. He then grabbed both of her hands with his and pulled her towards the bed to sit.

“Penelope, I know it's late, are you hungry, do you need anything?” asked Anthony.

She responded by saying, “I sure could use a bath and something to eat before we start if that’s okay?” she stated to him, smiling.

Anthony got up and opened the door and said before he left, “Stay here, don’t move till I get back!” he looked at her sternly. He wouldn’t leave till she said yes.

He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen and saw Mr. Jones and Penelope's maid and said, “I need a bath for her, a nightgown, and some food brought up Mr. Jones, can you arrange that please,” Anthony stated to Jones.

Jones nodded and replied, “Right away, sir.”

Anthony told him, “Please let me know when it is done, we will be in my bed-chamber,” Anthony turned and left the kitchen.

Mr. Jones then turned around to Marie and said to her, “Your mistress will need some clothes so if I send a coachman with you, can you retrieve her clothing?” he asked her.

Marie nodded and followed him out of the kitchen to the waiting carriage.

When Anthony returned to his room he noticed that Penelope was lying on the bed, sleeping. He decided to clean up and change into his nightclothes and lie down beside her while he waited till they got here with his request. Before he lied down he grabbed a blanket and put it over her and removed her shoes and then slid behind her.

When Marie returned from their cottage she went to the kitchen to see Mr. Jones who was making the final preparations. He turned to look at her and smiled. She walked up to him and said, “I have her nightclothes here that can be taken to her. What do you want me to do? “she asked him.

“You wait here till I return, please! I won’t be long,” he asked her with hope on his face. She nodded to him and smiled. He left and was back in no time at all.

Anthony was asleep and heard knocking. It took him a while before he realized that someone was at his door. He then realized that there was someone in front of him in his arms. It was Penelope, she was still asleep so he quietly got up and opened the door to let them bring in the food and nightgown. Jones told him the bath was ready in the other room.

Anthony thanked him and told him he could go and would see him in the morning. Jones nodded and left.

When Mr. Jones returned to the kitchen to Marie he walked over to her and said, “I guess you will be staying for a while so I will show you to a room where you be staying,” he said to her.

“Can I ask you something?” Marie asked Mr. Jones and he nodded. “Did you know Mr. Bridgerton was looking for my mistress? she asked him.

“No, I knew he was writing letters to someone but I never knew he was looking for someone specific. So, tonight was a surprise for me as I thought Mrs. Bridge was a widow? Did you know who the father was then?” he questioned.

“I never knew who the father was, she never said Mr. Jones. I didn’t know Anthony Bridgerton was the Lord of Sutton and neither did my mistress. So tonight was a shock when I saw him, and them kissing, and that he is the father,” said Marie surprised look on her face.

“Please call me David as there are a few Mr. Jones in this estate,” asked David smiling at her. “Then you must call me Marie,” she replied to him.

“You know what happened here tonight will change a thing for the future. I know, after knowing you the last few months, I want to know you more if you please,” he asked Marie hopefully.

Marie looked at him and she placed her hand behind his head and pulled it down into a kiss. The kiss was so passionate she would have continued it if he didn’t pull back.

“Marie, in my heart I never felt what I feel for you since the moment I met you. I want more from you. We have seen each other these past months I don’t know if I could handle not being close to you permanently. I want to court you, Marie? You would make me the happiest man if you say yes!” he asked her with such passion if she said no it would crush him.

Marie looked at him and smiled, “I too could not believe what I felt for you since I met you as well. Yes, I will like that too,” she said passionately. They continued to kiss and he showed her to her room. He opened the door to let her in and she went by him she tugged on his hand and pulled him in and closed the door.

Anthony went over to his dresser and looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was around eleven pm. He wondered if he should wake her up or leave her. Then decided that he should wake her up as the last time he didn’t and that s when things happened.

He walked over to Penelope and sat down on the bed beside her and put his hand on her face and said, “Penelope, Penelope, foods here and your bath is ready.”

Penelope moaned and then opened her eyes and looked at him and said, “I thought it was a dream.”

Anthony smiled and shook his head and said to her, “No, it's real. This time I am not letting you sleep like before just in case. So come, get up, let's eat, then you go and bath and change into your night close, OK?” he looked at her and she smiled while he helped her up from the bed.

They went to the table where the food was and started to eat in silence and then he showed her where the bath was and brought her nightclothes with him. “Do you want me to stay or wait in the room for you?” he asked her.

“Wait in the room, I need to relax before we begin,” she said. Anthony nodded and left the room. Penelope removed her clothes and entered the bath. It was so relaxing; she was thinking about tonight about what happening. She felt so accelerating that they finally were together and they would have that talk. She lay there for about ten minutes and decided it was time to get out, get dressed, and go back to the room where he is waiting.

When she entered the room he was on the bed lying down with his eyes closed. She needed to think about today when she noticed the package that Marie gave her this evening. She opened the package and dumped the contents on the desk.

She couldn’t believe it. There on the table had to be at least a dozen letters sealed with her name on them. She dropped the package and shifted through them just looking at them. Finally, she picked one up and broke the seal and opened it and began to read.

_Dear Penelope_

_Another week has come and gone and still, I have not received word from you._

_There’s a poem I read that reminds me of you._

_“If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever._

_I am asking you to come to the ‘Sutton Estate’ again, please._

_Yours,_

_Anthony_

Penelope started to cry holding the letter in her hand and Anthony woke up walked over to her and put his arms around her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He then saw her holding one of his letters.

“All this time, I never knew, my mother hid them from me,” sobbing as she looked at him. “Why did she hate me so much that she would keep these from me?” still looking at the letter.

Anthony turned her around as she cried into his chest. He held her rubbing her back till she settled down. When her sobs subsided she looked up at him, “I’m so sorry, Anthony.”

Smiling at her, “When did you get the letters?” he asked softly.

“Marie brought them to me tonight. One of the maids found them and sent them to Marie for me.

“Just know that I love you and we’ll love our children too. They will never know how it felt to go through what you had to. We’ll love them no matter what. Promise!” he asked her softly and she nodded promising him too.

They both sat on the bed and facing each other and Anthony grabbed both of her hands and spoke, “Penelope, I know we have not had time for any discussion between us, but I feel we need to clear the air. Express both sides of what happened during all this time. I don’t want to go into this with any unresolved issue. Are you willing to do that?” he asked looking at him while holding her hands.

Penelope looked down at their hands then up to his face and looked him in the eyes and said, “Yes, I am.”

“Good, let me go first,” he stated to her waiting for her to acknowledge his statement.

“I know we’ve known each other a long-time but not known each other if you know what I mean. Until the night of the ball is when everything changed for me. I don’t know how to explain it, it was like I was hit by lightning,” he paused looking at Penelope and she nodded as if she understood.

“The dance was amazing, and the kiss in the garden, that was magical. Then that night, wow, I don’t even know if I can put it in the right words, just it was special,” he smiled at her with loving eyes as he raised his hand to her face and rubbed his thumb over her lips which made her moan.

He continued, “I wanted to talk with you in the morning about all of this and then my father knocked on my door requesting that I leave immediately due to the urgency of the matter. I begged him to give me time so I could talk with you but he wouldn’t agree and I couldn’t tell him about us, yet. I didn’t know how you felt either,” he looked at her concern.

“I thought I was only to be going for a short time and would be back so we can talk, so I wrote you the explaining what was going on. The situation was a lot worse than we thought so took me longer to get back as quickly as I wanted,” he explained pausing.

“So, every week I wrote to you telling you that I was delayed and would have to reschedule. As the weeks went by and I received no response I thought you moved on or didn’t care about me,” he said sadly looking at her expression of surprise.

“When I finally returned home and found that you were gone and read the note you left Daphne, I was furious. I marched over to your house and demanded that I talked to your father and was advised he was not at home. Unfortunately, your mother came out and that did not go so well, I told her she goes rot in hell,” he said wickedly.

Penelope laughed at that and squeezed his hand tighter and let him finish.

“When I returned home my father was waiting for me and demanded what was going on so I told him except that night. I couldn’t without talking with you first. It was private between us. We send messages around the outskirts trying to find you but nobody did.

He asked me a question that I never thought about till he asked. Did I love you? I told him I wasn’t sure what love was and when I explained how I felt about you he told me that’s how he felt about my mother. It hit me then that was what I felt about was love,” he looked at her with love in his eyes and put his hands on her face and kissed tenderly.

Penelope's heart was soring when declared his love for her. She never thought that someone would love her and the way he spoke and looked at her with such passion, she believed him. She returned his kiss just as passionately as he did.

They came up for air and pressed their foreheads together breathing heavily. He pulled back to look at her and continued. “I want to marry you in a church to show how much I love you and want you as my wife. I want us to be partners, we make decisions together. I know it won’t always be smooth sailing especially with me and my temper. But if you are willing I want you to be with me,” he asked with all his emotions showing.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, “My turn. All the years I never felt the emotions that I feel now. It feels like they were locked up and you were the key that unlocked them,” said expectedly looking at him and he looked at her waiting for her to continue.

“That night was the same for me too. The way you looked at me, the dance, the kiss, and that night. Oh my god, that night,” she breathed deeply before continuing.

“I waited as you requested that we talk face-to-face but I found out I was pregnant and still you hadn’t returned, I had to come up with another alternative,” she expressed urgently.

“I never received any note from you at any time other than the note you left on the pillow until tonight. I thought that maybe you didn’t want to see me or talk to me so I did the only thing I could. I did not want our child to be treated like I was with my family. I wanted this child to be shown loved and not feel like it was worthless or unwanted,” she replied to him with sadness looking at him. He nodded to her to acknowledge he understood.

“All the time I was here, I never thought that I would see you again or that you would want us. When you came through the door, I was so surprised and reacted badly and I’m sorry,” she apologized to him squeezing his hands.

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and said, “I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we will fight but I feel that making up will be splendid,” she said laughing and kissed him.

They both looked at each other and smiled and then hugged. He then got up and kneeled and grabbed her hand and asked her, “Will you marry me, Penelope?”

She looked at him and replied, “Yes, I will marry you, Anthony,” he kissed her passionately.

She pushed him back down on the bed and sat on him with her hands on his chest. She surprises him, “What are you doing?” he asked surprisingly.

She laughs at him, “What do you think I’m doing? We may not be able to do it the normal way but we have done it this way before,” smiling and raising her eyebrows. “I’m so glad you don’t have your nightshirt on,” as she rubs her hands over his chest then down along his belly.

Anthony gasps, “If you continue on this route I will not be able to stop,” looking at her as he grabbed her nightgown and started lifting it up and over her.

He ran his hands down from her neck to the side of her breasts. Oh my, they are larger than he remembers. He placed his fingers around her nipples and squeezed them. He would suck on them but her belly was in the way so he just kept circling them with his fingers.

She gasped as he did this and she did the same to his nipples which made him gasped too. He rubbed her stomach with his hands going around the sides moving over the front and then he touched her in her intimate part.

She started to rub against his cock which was straining against his pants. She grabbed his pants by the waist and started to slide them down. He then grabbed the pants lower down the leg and pulled till they were down his leg.

Penelope then lifted herself, she positions him to her centre and slide down and started rocking. She was moaning and was getting louder as they moved faster. He grabbed her hips and started to rock with her.

The faster they went the louder they got. “I’m close,” she said breathlessly her own body was quickening.

“Me too,” he said his voice laboured as they continued rocking reaching between them rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

Penelope convulsed around him as she muttered his name and he to shouted her name as his release shook him. The smile spread across her face before she had time to think and Anthony made a satisfying sound.

She laid down beside him in his arms and he pulled the covers over them and both fell asleep with satisfied expressions on their faces.


	7. Coadunation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now they are together, will they stay together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coadunation meaning is joined together united by growth, unity.

During the next month, Anthony and Penelope were becoming accustomed to living together. They are making the arrangements to be married in the St. Nicholas Church in Sutton.

They're having a small ceremony with the townspeople attending. They figured that they could have a bigger one with the family after the babies are born.

Anthony decided not to tell his family about them. He wanted just them during this time. He knows how his family can be and does not want to stress Penelope out. They both agreed that after the babies are born they would advise his family of the circumstances.

Anthony and Penelope were at the church talking with the vicar (Charles Gardener, D.D) regarding the wedding. It takes about a month to obtain the license and arrange a ceremony at the church.

She will be seven months pregnant when she marries Anthony. She is having a special dress made for her wedding to accommodate her growing size. Blue is the colour she wants and Anthony is also going to be in blue.

The day before the wedding, the midwife checked her over and told her things are going well, but, she will need to take it easy. She may require more bed rest or she will probably have them earlier than expected when carrying twins.

“See, I told you were doing too much. You must rest more,” said Anthony in that I told you so voice after the midwife left.

She turned to him and pointed her finger at him, “Don’t you dare, Anthony,” exasperated.

Anthony just laughed at her. She just sighed and laughed too.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her and asked her, “Since it’s our wedding day tomorrow, do you want me to sleep in another room?” he asked her tenderly hoping she says no.

She looked at him thinking slowly tapping her chin and then smiled, “Anthony, see how I look, under different circumstances I would say yes, but now, I say no,” she leaned into him and kissed him.

His heart was beating so fast he thought she could hear it, and when she kissed me, wow! Thank god.

****

The next day, Anthony was at the church on the chancel waiting for Penelope to walk down the aisle. He wore a deep blue velvet jacket with black pants and a white shirt with a light blue cravat.

The church was crowded. I think every one of the tenants was in attendance today, which surprised him. In the front row was Mrs. Smith smiling up at him. All of sudden the doors opened and there stood Penelope in a beautiful blue gown, her hair was down in ringlets the front held back with sparkling crystals holding them in place.

Anthony held his breath, she was so beautiful. Mr. Jones was beside her as he was walking her down the aisle to him. Penelope was starring at him, he was gorgeous in his blue suit, dark brown hair, and his brown eyes. They were showing her such love in his eyes she couldn’t look anywhere else but him.

Mr. Jones pass her hand to Anthony and went to sit beside Marie in the front pew.

He took her hands and they stood on the chancel and he squeezed them. They turned towards the vicar and started the ceremony.

_“To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Penelope Featherington and Anthony Bridgerton the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today.”_

Anthony and Penelope turned to each other and he said to her:

_I, Anthony Bridgeton, take you, Penelope Featherington, to be my wedded wife. With the deepest joy, I receive you into my life that together  
we may be one. I promise you my love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband._

Penelope turn, she said:

_I, Penelope Featherington, take you, Anthony Bridgerton, to be my wedded husband. With the deepest joy, I receive you into my life that together we may be one. I promise you my love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful wife._

The vicar said, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. I present to you Lord and Lady Bridgerton!”.

He was hers, and she was his. Ignoring the vicar’s gasping protestations, Penelope took a step forward and kissed Anthony hard on the mouth. He responded with even more ardour.

“Now, really!” the vicar spluttered. Penelope ignored him. All she wanted to do was kiss her husband, and so she did.

When she finally released him, there was a stunned silence in the church. His grin was so wide and satisfied that she smiles back as well. Very slowly, Penelope and Anthony turned around to look at the congregation.

They walked out of the church to the front and wait as the people were leaving and congratulating them. After the congratulations, they both got in their carriage and left for the estate.

“You looked gorgeous today in your blue dress with your round belly,” he said laughingly rubbing his hand over her belly as she expressed with displeasure. He kissed her and said, “I love you, wife!” with his loving eyes.

“I love you too, husband,” she said and put her hand on his that was on her belly.

“You not unhappy that your family’s not here?” she questioned him.

“No, we will do this with my family when the children are born and you’re in a condition to enjoy our wedding festivities,” he said sternly looking at her.

“I’m sorry about that, Anthony,” she said sadly looking into his eyes.

“Don’t you dare apologize, I’m happy that my wife and our children will have the respect they deserve. I want to be able to show them how proud I am of my beautiful wife and our children,” he said respectfully to her.

She smiled lovingly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Anthony helped her out of the carriage went to the designated area of the reception.

They had food prepared for their guest outside in a covered area. She was tired and Anthony had a chair there for her to sit in to relax.

Anthony and Penelope left soon after to retire to their rooms. He helped her out of her dress and put on a nightgown and he changed into his nightclothes. They lied down on the bed and both fell asleep.

**********

The next three weeks were hard on Penelope as she got bigger, uncomfortable, and irritable. Poor Anthony never knew what hit him as how irritable she was. He got the brunt of it, but he knew how to appease her, most of the time and soon it would be better, he hoped.

During the first week of her eight-month pregnancy, she had a visitor while Anthony was out with Mr. Jones during their daily duties.

A young man was waiting for her and he said that is needed urgently as her husband was hurt. Penelope was scared for Anthony and agreed to go with him. As she was leaving and entering a carriage, Marie was calling after her but the carriage kept moving.

“Where is she going at this stage of her pregnancy?” she asked Mr. Wilkins the butler. He said there was a young man who came to visit and he heard him say the Lord was hurt so she went with him. “Did you hear anything else?” she asked him. He shook his head no.

An hour later, Anthony and Mr. Jones walked in and Marie ran to them and hugged Mr. Jones and he put his arms around her before asking, “I thought you were hurt!” she said urgently turning to Anthony.

“What do you mean? Were fine, why?” Anthony asked her raising his shoulders.

“A young man came here about an hour ago and took Penelope with him because he said you were injured,” she said looking at him with questions.

“Who came here and where did he take her?” he yelled.

“I don’t know. When I got out the door to follow her she was already in the carriage and it already took off,” she stated matter of fact.

Anthony slid his hand in his hair and started pacing, “What did he look like, do you have a name?” he asked directly and want an answer immediately.

“Ask Mr. Wilkins, he let him in, and watch them go,” as she pointed out towards the butler.

Anthony went to him and asked all these questions but he did not have much to go on. The young fellow's name was Jack Saunders in his 20’s, under six feet tall and skinny. His clothes were of worker status.

He and Mr. Jones left immediately to go search for her. They rode all around the estate looking for her and several hours later they did not come across any carriage.

They went to the village next and started asking people if they saw his wife who was taken in a carriage by a young fellow called Jack Saunders.

Anthony spotted Mrs. Smith and went over to her, “Can you please help me, someone came to my house and told my wife that I was hurt and now she’s missing,” he stated with desperation in his voice.

“Listen, I have not seen her but I will get the congregation to help search for her. So continue to keep searching and I will let you know when we come across anything,” she stated firmly.

Anthony nodded and thanked her before leaving to continue the search. It is already getting dark out and we will not be able to see anything. So he and Mr. Jones went back to the manor so they can start early in the morning again.

Anthony ate in his room and had a drink as well. He kept looking at the bed and thinking of how her. How lonely the bed when she is not on it. How was she, is she ok. He was pacing the room wondering what to do next. He was wishing daylight to hurry up so he could continue the search.

Why would they take her? Why? Why? He took another drink and decided he should lie down and get some rest. He looked at the bed and wished she was there. He washed up, took off his boots and lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. I’ll just rest for a bit and soon fell asleep.

Morning came, he and Mr. Jones went out as the first ray of sunlight. They were out all day looking and still, there was no sign of her. He was beside himself. He couldn’t live with himself if anything happens to her or the babies.

Later in the evening, Anthony entered the manor with Mr. Jones, he was given a note from Mr. Wilkins. He took the note and went into the main room and open the letter.

_Anthony_

_I was looking through the book and there is another verse to the prophecy._

_This child(s) will be born on the next full blue moon. An angel(s) of the second-order whose gift is knowledge, strength, and love; usually portrayed as a sweet innocent winged child(s)._

_With Love_

_Your Father_

“The next full blue moon. When? What does this mean, that it is the second order of angels who is gifted?”. What does this mean, he thought?

“Knowledge, strength, love, and winged,” he said out loud.

Anthony was pacing the room and raking his fingers through his hair. Breathing heavily, he said out loud, “What am I suppose to do know? We can’t find her. I don’t know what to do anymore,” he said sadly to himself.

Anthony was exasperated, slumped over in defeat. He kept thinking about the prophecy.

There is a prophecy of a saviour who saves a life at the expense of itself. The consequences will cause the saviour to become a mortal with no former memories.

The saviour will suffer emotional turmoil in this mortal form for the selflessness of another. It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived.

This child(s) will be born on the next full blue moon. An angel(s) of the second-order whose gift is knowledge, strength, and love; usually portrayed as a sweet innocent winged child(s).

A choice will be given and a choice must be precipitated. Will love conquer the prophecy of the saviour or will it be saviours’ downfall.

“Sir,” said Mr. Jones. Anthony looked surprised as he did not realize that Mr. Jones was in the room.

“The next full blue moon is to occur during the winter solstice which is to occur tonight,” Mr. Jones said to Anthony.

Anthony looked at him anxiously and said, “She’s been gone for two days now. I can feel her but I don’t know where she is. We have to find her, now. How? Have you heard anything?” he asked desperately.

As Mr. Jones was about to say something the Butler let Mrs. Smith in the room. They turned to her and she came forward to them and said, “Lord Bridgerton, I have a group of men outside who are willing to help you with your Lady. We know where she is. You have to come now,” she stated urgently.

Anthony and Mr. Jones followed her outside where there was a group of people were waiting for them.

“Where is she?” Anthony asked with a concerned and anxious voice to Mrs. Smith.

“She’s at the abandoned mill near the river. Two men want you to go there to them in exchange for her. You know they will kill you if you go by yourself,” Rose stated sternly.

The young fellow is called Jack Saunders and the other fellow is his father and his name is Samuel Saunders and they worked for the previous manager.

Anthony asked her, “How do you know this?”

“They brought a young boy forward who was given a note. He gave me the note to give to you. They also have his sister as a hostage. If we do not deliver the note, they will kill her” she stated.

“Did he say if my wife was OK?” he asked her with concern on his face.

“Yes, she ok but I feel she going to go into labour soon, so we must hurry,” she said urgently to him.

“They are very dangerous men, Lord Bridgerton,” she stated matter of fact. They're desperate and because you have cut their source of income since you took over, they will hurt anyone that gets in their way. Including your wife and the little girl,” she said firmly looking at Anthony.

“We are grateful and appreciate by helping us we are wanting to return it by assisting you. Were here to resolve this issue with these two Saunder’s men permanently,” she stated.

Anthony looked impatiently at her but let her continued, “When we capture these men, we will handle them, understood!” she eyed him asking him if he understood her meaning.

“Okay, you do have a plan, I believe?” asking her speculatively.

“Yes, we do,” she waved at the group to discuss the plan.

****

Penelope leaned against the post of a rotten wood structure and she was scared. She has been here for over a day and she is hungry, cold, and not feeling well.

When she entered the carriage she realized her mistake. The young man held a gun to her and told her to be quiet or he would shoot her. She felt so stupid, Anthony told her to be careful of the thieves who have been causing problems and that they were in the process of setting a trap to capture them.

She stayed silent but kept watch, as to, where they were going. They stopped by an old structure that looked like it was going to fall. The young man took her out of the carriage and pulled her into the structure. He tied her hands and then tied them to the post. She sat down on the ground taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Another man much older was waiting for him, “Took you long enough. Did you leave the note?” asked the older man to the young man.

“Damn, I knew I forgot something,” he pulled the note out of his pocket and gave it to the older man.

“Stupid, stupid boy. Now go out and get someone to send the note. Hurry it up. Now,” yelled the older man. The young man left and the older man turned towards Penelope and started walking towards her. The look in his eyes was mean and full of hatred.

She was scared but stood still and said nothing. He came closer and stopped about two feet from her and said, “Well, well, look it here. Nice one. He will not abandon his wife who is with child, will he now?” looking at her with a smirk and then turned away and walked out of the building.

She was tired, hungry, and scared not just for herself but the babies as well. Thinking about Anthony and how angry he will be when he finds out I’m gone. He will be furious; he’ll be looking everywhere for us. All I have to do is be quiet and wait till he comes. She sat down on the ground and rested her head against the post and closed her eyes. She hopes he finds them soon.

Early the next morning, Penelope awoke when she heard a little girl screaming. The young man had the girl by the back of her dress as she was squirming, trying to get out of his grip.

The older man said angrily, “Settle down or your brother’s going to get hurt.

The little girl around 9 years old looked at her brother who was about two and ten years old and stopped squirming. Her brother looked at the older man and said, “I’ll do what you say just don’t hurt my sister.”

“Here, take this note to the vicar at the church and then will let your sister go. If not, you will not see her again. Understand,” he said loudly.

“I will be right back Sarah, Okay,” he said firmly and ran out of the building. “Okay, Sammy, please hurry,” she said as the young man was tying her to a different post near Penelope. Sarah was not completely crying, she was sniffling.

“Sarah, your brother will be back soon and you’ll be able to go home,” Penelope replied softly and firmly so she would be believable.

Sarah wiped her face with her arm and nodded at her and asked, “Who are you?”

“Penelope, and your Sarah, correct?” she asked the girl who nodded.

“Why are you here? Are you scared, too?” she asked softly looking around to make sure nobody heard her.

“Yes, I am Sarah. Are you?” she asked her silently.

Sarah shook her head and then her eyes widen and asked, “You're going to have a baby?”

Penelope looked down at her belly then looked at her and said, “Yes I am and soon,” she said nervously to Sarah.

They fell silent and just watched what was going on between the two men. Penelope heard them say, “When he gets here I want him dead. Dead, do you understand,” the older man said to the younger one.

“Yes, I understand. He will be here tonight so we better get things in place,” the young man said to the older man.

The older man nodded and they went about to set things up. Penelope was nervous as to who did they want to kill. She was afraid they wanted Anthony dead and she could not accept that. It was her fault.

She tried rubbing the rope against the post hoping she can get them loosened somehow. All of a sudden she took a sharp pain and then she felt water between her legs. She looked down and indeed there was a puddle. Oh my god, my water broke.

****

Anthony was on his way to the run-down building where he was to meet these men to exchange himself for Penelope. As he approached the building a young man came out with a gun and told him to halt.

“Where’s my wife?” he stated loudly looking at him angrily.

“Get down from your horse and walk over here, now!” the young man yelled to him. Anthony got off his horse slowly and walked toward the man with his hands up.

The young man checked him over to make sure he had no weapons on him. Once satisfied, he went behind Anthony and pushed the gun in his back and told him to walk. Anthony moved towards the building and walked in.

He was searching for Penelope and yelling, “Penelope, Penelope, where are you?” he yelled as he searched for her.

“Anthony!” she yelled when another contraction hit her. Anthony looked to where the sound was coming from and when he spotted her he ran over to her.

“Penelope, are you okay?” he asked with concern looking at her and kissed her. He placed his hand on her face as she had another contraction.

“I have to take her out of here, she’s having the babies,” he stated firmly remaining in his position beside her.

The older man said, “She’s not going anywhere, she’s staying right here. Now get up, you caused enough trouble and were going to get rid of it tonight,” the older man stated happily as he pointed the gun at him.

Anthony just stared at him when you heard a gunshot go off. Then you saw him fall to the ground and the younger man running towards him. Then Mr. Jones his steward stepped out of the shadows with his rifle in his hand as he walked over to the younger man who was kneeling by the man who was shot.

“Father, father,” the younger man yelled when he reached him. Then the building was starting to fill up with the men in the village who were helping Anthony. A young boy ran over to the young girl at the other post who was crying during this situation.

“Sarah, you alright. I got you,” her brother said as he untied her and carried her out.

Anthony untied Penelope’s rope and lifted her and carried her out. He yelled, “Bring the carriage she going into labour! Also, I need the midwife brought to the manor, immediately,” walking quickly towards the group outside.

Penelope was moaning as the contraction was getting stronger. “Anthony, I’m so sorry. I thought you were hurt. I never thought that it was a trick?” she said breathing heavily.

“Oh, my love. I found you, I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” he said with a stern voice but lovingly as he held her tighter.

As the carriage arrived he went in and they went off toward the manor as he held her tightly and was never letting her go.

****


	8. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope has been rescued and her water broke what happens now. What is the prophecy?

There is a prophecy of a saviour who saves a life at the expense of itself. The consequences will cause the saviour to become a mortal with no former memories.

The saviour will suffer emotional turmoil in this mortal form for the selflessness of another. It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived.

This child(s) will be born on the next full blue moon. An angel(s) of the second-order whose gift is knowledge, strength, and love; usually portrayed as a sweet innocent winged child(s).

A choice will be given and a choice must be precipitated. Will love conquer the prophecy of the saviour or will it be saviours’ downfall.

*********************************

Anthony carried her to their bed chamber and lied her on the bed. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together. Marie helped her out of her clothing and put on a nightgown.

Anthony yelled out and requested loudly, “Where’s the midwife? We need her now!”

He walked over to the bed looking at her helplessly. She took another contraction which made her feel sick to her stomach. This was bad now, and it was going to get worse. Breathe in and out. Think about Anthony and curse him since it was his fault too.

As the pain started to subside she looks back to Anthony. He was staring at her with such concern. As another contraction hit and she grabbed his hand hard and screamed as this was more painful than the others. Breathe Pen breathe she told herself. Breathing through it and Anthony showing her to take a breath in and out.

Anthony turned as the midwife entered and said to Penelope, “Let me check, your water must have broken a while ago?” stated the midwife. Penelope shook her head breathing hard as another contraction hit.

Marie grabbed Anthony’s arm to remove him from the room but he just pulled his arm out of her grasp and said, “I’m not going anywhere” he said to Marie. He squeezed Penelope’s hand and says, “I’m staying here with her and for our children,” as he stared at Penelope.

“My father never left my mother when she gave birth to all eight of us and I’m not leaving our child,” he stated.

Breathlessly she says, “He did this. He stays!” as she squeezes his hand tightly as another contraction hits.

The midwife says, “The heads out, push. I’m turning the child so the shoulders can come through,” as the first child is born.

“It’s a boy!” as she takes him you hear a cry. As she hands him to Marie, she turns to them and states thunderously, “Get ready for the next one,” she states.

Ten minutes later the second baby has just been delivered. Another boy. Twins!

They tied the umbilical Cord and cut it and wrapped him up. Then you heard him cry. He is tiny just like his brother but healthy.

Penelope is so exhausted she collapses. The babies are wrapped in blankets and put in a crib. The ladies start to clean up the area and taking them out of the room and will return to finish cleaning Penelope. Once they leave the room, Penelope starts to moan again as if something is wrong.

He starts to call them back when he realizes that the air in the room is different. It feels just like when the saviour came to save his father. Nothing is moving except him, the boys in the crib. He looks around and that’s when he sees an angel.

This time it’s a female, with white wings and she looks like the elderly lady ‘Rose’. I know her, he thought. She the one that helped us find each other, helped me save her from her abductors, and now she is here again.

Penelope just made a sound, pushed and then passed out. He looked at the bottom of the bed, there laying was a red blob.

Anthony was looking down as the angel spoke. “You must act quickly or the baby in there will die,” spoke the angel looking at Anthony.

Anthony looked at the angel then back down and stood up to where the blob was laying and tore at it and behold there was another baby inside.

He started to pick the baby up out of the blob but the cord was attached to it. He got the string, tied the cord and then proceeded to cut it from the blob. Once done, he picks the baby up and notices it was smaller than the other two and it was a girl.

There was something different with this baby, she had white small wings on her back. As he was holding her as he looked up at the angel that was standing there looking at them.

The angel smiled and spoke, “The prophecy of a saviour is one who saves a life at the expense of itself. The consequences will cause the saviour to become a mortal with no former memories. The saviour will suffer emotional turmoil in this mortal form for the selflessness of another. She has fulfilled this part of the prophecy,” he looked at Anthony as he paused.

Anthony just stared at him with questions, “How?” he asked her.

“The moment she stepped through and saved your father was the moment she became Penelope. Her life with them was not easy and her memories of her previous life as ‘Penemue’ are gone. She knew this and she still went,” she answered him.

Then the angel started to speak again and said, “It is foretold, the night of the full blue moon a child(s) will be conceived. This child(s) will be born on the next full blue moon. Which has come to pass. These children were conceived on a full blue moon and they have been born on a full blue moon which it is now,” looking the two in the crib than to the one he was holding.

Anthony did not say anything as he waited for the angel to continue.

“These children are angels of the second-order who are gifted. The firstborn is gifted with knowledge, the second born is gifted with strength, and the last one is gifted with love the one born with wings,” he paused as he looked at the baby in Anthony’s arms then to Penelope.

The angel looked back to Anthony and spoke, “The last phase of the prophecy is for you.”

“What do you mean it is for me?” asked the angel shakily.

“A choice will be given and a choice must be precipitated. She will not live this night. Her sacrifice is to give life whether she remembers or not. She chose the moment she saved your father’s life. The life she chose to save was yours,” he stared at him.

Anthony looked at him and asked, “She saved me, how? I don’t understand.”

The angel smiled at him and said, “The future she saw after the death of your father was very grim and she would not allow it to happen, so she made a choice to change it and she knew the consequences. Once she changed the conclusion it changed both your’s future. The prophecy of a saviour was born. Her memories of the past are gone the moment she became a mortal.”

He paused and looked at her on the bed, then continued, “Yours and her destiny were created that day. The only person who could awaken her was you. Even if you two were not aware of each other at first, in fact, you both were and were only brought to life with the full blue moon, hence the prophecy,” he then looked to Anthony.

Anthony held the baby to his chest as he put his other arm around him. Then he looked back at the angel and took a deep breath to absorb what he was just told. 

“What about the last part of the prophecy? Will love conquer the prophecy of the saviour or will it be the saviours’ downfall. What does this mean,” questioning him?

“This is important and a decision only you can make. As I said before, she is not destined to live tonight, she is to come back to us, as well as the baby your holding. The twins' boys will stay with you but the girls will return with me. So I ask you, do you love her enough to save them?” asked the angel.

Anthony was upset and replied, “Of course I love her, what do I have to do to save her? What about the boys, without her they would be lost and so would I.? I would sacrifice my life for them,” he said with tears in his eyes looking at her.

“The only way to save them is by placing the baby face down on her chest so the wings are facing out and she will be able to heal her. Remember, her wings will disappear once she is healed. She has the only part of her mother in her that will be transferred to her so she can be saved. Then both of them will stay with you if that is what you wish.

You must remember, never mention any of these events to her as she has given that part of her life up the moment she stepped through to save your father. Although, you will be the only one to remember these events so you will be able to protect her and the triplets,” he paused before continuing.

“Can I ask you why? You’ve helped us during these times of trouble, why?” he asked looking at her for answers.

“Because Penemue in her previous life was very special to me. I could not let her sacrifice be unfulfilled. There was always an evil presence trying to prevent it from happening so I was here to help the good prevail. Plus, the love you both share and with these children is what the people need. You’ve already shown that since being here, helping others is required to help keep love in and hate out,” she said to him with a smile.

“Thank you,” he stated. 

Anthony placed the child face down on her chest and then you saw a glow of white mist surrounded them. It was amazing to watch and slowly the wings disappeared and she started to cry. He looked at the angel with awe and nodded his head. The angel nodded back and disappeared as Penelope inhaled.

He sat down on the bed beside her and place his hand on the baby’s back and put the other hand on the side of her face and rubbed his thumb over her lips. She moaned and then opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Anthony,” she asked with love in her eyes.

“Penelope, your alright. Everything will just great,” he replied returning the love in his eyes.

Taking deep breaths is when she notices something on her chest and looked down to see a baby. She wrapped her arms around the baby and then rubbed her head.

“I should feel so tired, but I feel refreshed,” she responded surprisingly.

“Anthony, what do we have, two boys or two girls or one of each?” she asked him still hugging the baby.

“Well Pen, we have two boys and one girl and she is on your chest,” he replied excitedly and very proud.

Her shocked expression she asked, “What, three?” Anthony nodded while smiling at her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

The two ladies entered the room and were shocked to see another baby on Penelope's chest. They went to her and lifted the baby off her chest to check on her and then wrapped her up and laid her down with other boys.

The midwife asked Anthony, “Mr. Bridgerton, can you leave the room while we clean her up? Then I will let you know when you can come back.”

He kissed Penelope and said, “I have to send a message anyways. I will wait in the living room. Penelope, I am so proud of you, you were amazing. I am so glad that I was a part of this,” smiling at Penelope before leaving the room.


End file.
